Now and Forever
by Karasu-NS
Summary: First attempt at a fanfic, writing about my unusual but favourite pairing Itachi X Hinata. Story of how two different yet similar people meet and this is their story. AU setting non massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Ages : Uchiha Itachi : 23

Team Seven et al : 17

Location: Training Grounds 4

The field was silent, aside from the occasional rustling of the trees made by the swift wind. There was a lone girl amidst the wooden training dummies, the figure jumped high in the air creating a silhouette in the setting sun; simultaneously she released three kunai each finding their mark just a few inches short of the target. Landing she sighed and walked towards the practice dummy only to collapse on the floor by the third step.

Location: Konaha Hokage Office

'So that's decided then, I hope you enjoy normal ninja life for a month!, spoke an excited Tsuande. 'I do not see the tactical purpose of my removal from active duty, but I trust your judgement Hokage sama' said the ANBU clad in all black and wearing a white raven mask, the three lines across the eyes symbolising that this operative was beyond the captain rank ANBU. 'Listen here, you haven't taken a day off since you were first enlisted, don't you want to relax or I don't know take some time off to spend time with your family and friends?' sighed the Fifth Hokage squeezing her forehead. 'I have no wish to do any of the aforementioned things, I live only for the protection of this village, your removal of me from active duty is counter productive to my purpose' came the reply emotionlessly. 'Well your mother would have me killed if I had not allowed this so for all intents and purposes you are hereby placed in reserves for a month starting tomorrow, unless there is a need that you will be summoned again' sighed Tsunade clearly not having the best of days. Before he could reply he waved her hand dismissively. The ANBU simply nodded and proceeded to move towards the window. 'Oh before you leave, I wish you to be in normal clothing during this inactive period so no ANBU uniform or mask, and say hello to your mother and ask her to visit me sometime' said Tsuande not looking up from her pile of paperwork. 'As you wish Hokage sama, I will not wear the ANBU standard uniform nor mask and I shall relay your message to my mother, good afternoon Hokage sama' was the reply, with that the ANBU disappeared running down the Hokage tower. 'Kami that kid needs to lighten up, though I wish I had ten more of him sometimes' Tsunade mumbled as she started to go through the rims of paper infront of her.

Arriving at the barracks the raven masked ANBU walked through the gates, the guards on eitherside bowed their heads showing respect to the arrival, the ANBU simply nodded and walked in to the changing areas. Not a soul was in sight, made sense since the raven masked ANBU was only placed on solo S+ rank missions it made sense no other team was here at this time. Opening his locked he sighed as he saw his clan clothes infornt of him, it had been nearly a year since he last wore these. He proceeded to remove his mask; he had to admit he felt a bit alien as he donned the ordinary clothes, he took his sheathed sword and slung it on his back. Lastly he removed the mask revealing his crimson eyes with three tomoe spinning around the iris. He got one last look at himself and walked out of the barracks nodding to the guards in farewell.

As he walked on to the main road he was greeting by the sudden hustle and bustle that was Konoha. He was after all on one of the main roads, life was teeming from every corner, the street vendors hawking their wares, shops open and filled with buyers searching for bargains, animals of all forms co inhabiting with locals. Walking past a fruit stall he was halted by the sudden female voice squealing his name. 'Uchiha sama !, Uchiha sama ! here ! look here ! its me Yumi do you remember me ?. He turned to see a young girl no older than twelve with rosy cheeks, black hair tied up in pigtails, running at him. He lowered himself as to greet her on her eye level 'Hello Yumi chan ofcourse I remember you' as she hugged him tightly. 'Its been so long! Where have you been?' she spoke into his chest. 'Just busy with work Yumi chan' he replied patting her head, standing up he smirked 'You've grown since I last spoke to you'. 'Ofcourse I have! A whole two millimetres! Look! Look!' she pouted childishly as she started jumping as if to show her increase in stature, smiling he said 'I see that your almost as tall as me, and your growing up beautifully' Yumi suddenly turned bright red 'O..o…ofcourse Yumi is she is even going to the academy now' she spoke whilst turning her back towards him. 'YUMI! YUMI! Get back we have work to DO!' screamed an older man from the fruit stall. 'COMING otousan! Sorry Uchiha sama I have to go' screamed Yumi as he turned heel and ran back to her father. Itachi looked emotionless as he watched her run however at these times he felt glad he was protecting this village. Looking up at the sky, he calculated he could get in atleast an hours training before he went to the main house. He started jogging rapidly picking up the pace as he ran towards training ground four.

Location Training Grounds 4

Arriving at the training grounds he felt that chakara again, he has felt it a few miles back faintly usually he was very sensitive to charakas but this one felt very weak and drained so he assumed it was merely an injured animal. The training ground had been used, being the cautious person he was he took out his sword still in its sheath and walked towards the chakara source, eyes slowly turning bright crimson as he walked. What greeted him wasn't an injured animal but a konochi, she was completely exhausted. Inspecting her further he looked at her strange hair, an indigo- purplish colour, as his eyes inspected her face further he saw many scratches, sweat still present on her cheeks, her headband was around her neck like a scarf. He placed his sword back on his back and placed his hands on her stomach her tattered clothing was a bit damp from training he couldn't tell her rank from her clothing but that didn't stophim helping his fellow villagers before. Green light started glowing from his hands as he transferred some of his chakara to her so she could stand; she started coughing and spat some blood which promptly hit his cheek. Eyes snapped opened and looked straight at him; crimson eyes met colourless white ones. 'A Hyuuga?' he thought as he continued displacing his chakara despite the blood dripping down his face.

Hinata immediately got up and looked at the nameless person, her face suddenly flushed bright red. 'Who is he…whats he doing, why do I taste blood…' she thought as she looked at her current state and remembered she had fallen and well her mind was really a blank after that. 'I found you here unconscious, I suggest next time you bring some sustenance for after your training' he spoke coldly as he got up. 'O…o…oh I'm sorry, she apologised as she looked facedown in shame. 'It is no problem, be more cautious next time' came the reply in the same stoic tone as he had first spoke to her. Looking up towards his face was tried to reply as she noticed blood on his face, immediately connecting the taste of iron in her mouth to his face she suddenly closed the distance between them, stood on her toes and slowly wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of her jacket. Hinata suddenly looked at his face, at what she was currently doing. Her face resembled that of a freshly picked cherry tomato as she stuttered 'I'm so so so s…s…s s sorry, I shouldn't have touched your face…P..p…p…p…please forgive my m…m…m…mistake!' and turned facing downwards hands falling at her side.

Itachi merely looked at her, 'Is she a shinobi?' he thought as he started to analyse her. She was of a petite frame, looked extremely delicate, pure white skin that nearly matched her white eyes. He also noticed how delicate her fingers seemed when she wiped his face, and seemed to have hair similar to that of an eggplant. 'How weak' he thought, although he dismissed those thoughts immediately as he knew better than to judge a person on apperance. 'It is fine…Hyuuga san, now if you are well enough I have to train' he said flatly as he turned. 'Ye…ye...yees I'm rea...a...a...lly so…so…rry I wi...' she said abruptly collapsing. Itachi sensed this and quickly caught her before she hit the grassy field. She was still sweating heavily; her breathing was becoming slower and fluctuated. He knew he had to get her to her house, thus eliminating any chance he had of training. Slowly he picked her up in his arms, she was opening and shutting her eyes 'I will now get you to your residence Hyuuga san please bear with it until we reach' he said turning towards the forest and began walking. 'N..n…no p…p…please not there I cant go there today p…p…p…p…please I beg you n…no…not home' she spoke silently as tears flowed down her red cheeks as she slipped in to unconsciousness. Sighing Itachi placed her back on the floor, pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb drawing blood. 'Summoning jitsu!' he said loudly but not as loud as to disturb her. A large pearl white snake appeared out of the smoke, the snake looked at Itachi with its red eyes and slowly made its way to his legs as it coiled its way around his waist and to Itachi 'shoulders , looking at him straight in the eyes. 'Massssster' it spoke hissing and looking at Itachi in admiration, and hungrily at the kunochi's body. 'Himi I require your assistance will you accept my request?' Itachi spoke as he stared in to her scaled eyes. Itachi had known before he evoked the blood of contract with the Snake family, not only were they notorious for their monstrous strength but mainly for their betrayal towards their contractors, the Snake family would also require live sacrifices if they deemed the contractor unworthy, luckily Itachi had gotten rid of this problem by subduing Manda a while ago using the Sharingan. His choice of summon had caused a rift between him and his clan since they had traditionally evoked a contract with the Hawk he choose the Snake on a whim. It was said the traitor Orochimaru was the first to contract the snakes and well that didn't fit right with the elders, 'Like I care, I need the best tools to protect the village' he thought. 'Yesssss I shall, you are Himi's masssster our blood is linked to masssster, and how may Himi be of service' the female snake hissed. 'Thank you' he answered 'Please go to Okaasan and inform her that I shall be bringing an injured shinobi to the main house, request that she prepare for her arrival and stay by my Okaasan until I have return Himi' he ordered the snake. 'As you wisssssh' Himi said uncoiling herself from Itachi and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Itachi turned around looked at the Hyuuga lying unconscious on the grassy plain, sighing he picked her up as he walked towards the Uchiha main house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is written for Fanfiction purposes only.

CH2

The streets were mainly empty the scarcity of life was comforting to Itachi, he knew it wouldn't look good if he'd be seen with an unconscious Hyuuga on his back. He'd always make sure that he represented his clan's best interests second only to those of Konohagakure, and being discovered with an unconscious female Hyuuga with an Uchiha no less would provoke all kinds of talk amongst the citizens and that he would rather do without. Picking up speed slowly he made his way from the streets to the roofs avoiding the night patrol.

'I am home' He spoke as he entered his house. He bypassed the guards easily and evaded suspicion. 'OH! I expected you much sooner Itachan' came a heavenly voice from the direction of the kitchen space. Itachi at once moved towards the lit area. Looking at the kitchen he saw Himi coiled up protectively near his mother. 'Welcome home massssster' Himi hissed as she nodded in respect. 'Thank you Himi' he replied. Itachi placed hinata's body on the black sofa that was adjacent to the main kitchen table making it seem not a part of the dining area but still being in the same room. 'Itachan theres been a lot of mice around in the area, can you be a dear and tell your pet to get rid of them?' spoke Mikoto Uchiha back still turned as she prepared food. Itachi looked at Himi who in turn was practically salivating at the mere thought of hunting her favourite snack. 'Himi you have heard my mother's request, I also wish the same, do you wish to accept this?' he enquired the still coiled snake. 'It will be my pleasure farewell masssster , Uchiha sama' Himi hissed as she slowly slithered away.

Sitting at the table and watching the sleeping Hyuuga's face he reminded himself of how much of a risk he had taken bringing her with him to his house. Mikoto turned around her ebony hair falling down her shoulders; with two plates of food in her hands she placed one infront of Itachi and one to his side. 'Oh? Itachan wheres your injured friend?' she quizzed her son. He merely pointed at the sofa at the side of the room, and began eating the meal.

Mikoto turned around to look at the sleeping Kunochi, 'Itachan you didn't mention it was a female, a Hyuuga none the less' she said. Itachi finished his bite, cleaned his mouth and spoke without looking at her 'I could care less about the heritage or the politics of the people I aid okaasan, I apologise if I sound rude but she was beyond exhaustion' Mikoto beamed at the response her eldest had just given her, she was proud of both of her children, but Sasuke was a bit rash in his judgement and though she wished that Itachi would sometimes be more strong headed like his younger sibling but she loved his unbiased attitude towards everything. Mikoto started to heal the girl with her medic nin knowledge as Itachi continued her meal.

Itachi finished his meal and sat back down on the table, looking at his mother healing the Hyuuga with her hands. He knew his mother was a Jounin rank medic nin but aside from the medic training he had received from her he barely knew of her past. He knew of her personality however, his sweet mother had the Uchiha elders trembling in their knees when they had suggested she quit her job at the hospital and become a house wife. Though they frowned upon it, she remained a top female surgeon at the Konoha hospital and was now teaching part time at the academy simply because she enjoyed the challenge of children. He didn't doubt her ability he admired her saintly patience, something he knew that he didn't inherit from his father, her calm demeanour even outclassed his father yet she always remained happy and smiled even when giving threats. 'She will be fine in half an hour, come Itachan lets talk its been a while since you were home' chirped Mikoto as she hugged her. Itachi stiffen at the embrace but he had learned to tolerate his mother's show of affections from his early childhood as he was taught to be cold and emotionless by his father whilst she was the complete opposite of the typical Uchiha demeanour. Incidentally she was the only female he allowed to touch him in such a way, largely returned the hug after a while. They walked back to the living area and sat on the sofa across each other with green tea placed on the small table infront of them. 'Mother where are the maids today?' he enquired as he drank his tea. 'I gave them the day off, I hate seeing them stress over little things, and besides your Father isn't in Konoha at the moment so its alright' she responded smiling, 'So do you wish to explain your sudden interest in the Hyuuga?'

'I have no interest in her okaasan, I simply brought her here at her request'

'Her request?'

'Yes, I was going to take her to the Hyuuga residence but she asked me not to'

'I guess I shall ask her when she wakes up, that aside I take it that Tsuande chan spoke to you?'

'Yes okasan, she asked me to offer her greetings and request your presence with her'

'That's good to hear, I will visit her when shes not as busy. Also your father is going to return from his business trip to the Sunagakure in a week, I will assume you are in active for a month'

'You are mistaken okaasan, I am not inactive but in the reserves and yes its for a month'

'You do know why I have requested your status be revoked temporarly?'

'I do okaasan, you wish to exchange Shisui kun's eyes with mine and insert mine into his'

'So you are a genius, you realise that your eyes will be in him and yours inside you, are you ready for such a fate?'

'if the choice is between going blind and failing to protect Konoha I have no precautions allowing Shisui to exchange eyes with me… I am fine with this'

'I was surprised that you bought activated the mangekyou sharingan after we revived your nearly dead bodies near the Nara River'

'We had died okaasan, which is why we had both acquired it, I had read some scriptures on Madara sama's research into the sharigan and to activate it you must kill your closest friend, although about the next phase I am unsure as to if its exchange of eyes with your friend or your sibling'

'You know Itachan you couldn't do that…but I am surprised at your casual attitude towards nearly killing your friend'

'You are right okaasan, but it is in our blood to progress further than anyone else'

'I will be performing the surgery in the clan's hospital tomorrow afternoon before my youngest arrives, you know why this must be kept a secret from them'

'I understand okaasan, I am surprised that you had also activated the Mangekyou as well'

'There are things I keep to myself, although I share them only with you Itachan'

'I appreciate your trust okaasan'

'That aside, your bother will be back in 2 days he is with his team on a mission, he misses you a lot. Hana chan also asked that you visit her, she came by earlier actually to see if you were around'

They both stopped as they heard a growling sound from the kitchen, A black snake slowly slitered from his sleeve as he prepared for an attack only to remember the kunochi's chakara pattern, the snake retracting back into his sleeves.

Hinata woke up looking at an unfamiliar ceiling 'Where am I?' she pondered as she inspected her surroundings. Two figures walked in to the room. Hinata seized up as she saw it was Uchiha Sasuke and an unfamiliar woman. 'Ah, your finally awake, aren't you gald Itachan brought you here?' the woman asked as Hinata shakily got up. Suddenly she felt the floor sink as she slumped towards the floor, Sasuke caught her in his arms, Hinata blushed wildly 'Why is he helping me? Whys he so close?' swirled in her mind. He helped her to the living room and sat her down on the table. 'Please drink this' he said placing a glass of water infront of her.

I drank the water and looked at Sasuke kun and the woman as they both stared at me. I felt so embarrassed that I caused him the trouble of bringing me here, wherever here is. As if seeing my confusion the woman spoke 'I am Mikoto Uchiha, my eldest son Itachi' she explained pointing towards Itachi 'and this is my home' I suddenly realised whos presence I was in, I got up and bowed very low 'I'm honoured to meet you Uchiha sama, Uchiha san, please forgive my rudeness and intrusion into your home' Mikoto looked at her bowed and looked at Itachi smiling. He doesn't look anything like Sasuke kun he has longer hair, it looks even wilder than Kiba she thought blood slowly rising to her cheeks. 'My, my what a mannered young lady we have here, your parents must be very proud of you, you may call me Mikoto, whats your name?' I rose up looked at the boy who I thought was Sasuke kun, and bowed deeply. 'Thank you also Uchiha san, my name Mikoto san is Hyuuga Hinata' I squeaked as I caught Itachi looking at me with an intense glare. What happened next surprised us both however; Mikoto san caught me in a tight hug and started sobbing. Itachi was surprised as well as I heard he say 'Okaasan' in surprise. 'Oh your Kahou's daughter I'm sorry I didn't recognise you dear' she said in between sobs. Hinata was shocked 'How does she know my mother…' she sniffed as she let her tears fall hugging Mikoto Uchiha. 'We were great friends before she… well passed away due to her illness Hinata chan your beautiful, the spiltting image of her' Mikoto cried in Hinata's hair.

Itachi sat back taking in this unfamiliar scene, he had known females were prone to showing their feelings, his mother had taught him well in differentiating from the two, but this was a kunochi. 'Then again okaasan has never really been one to hide her emotions' he sighed as he heard the door being knocked. He lifted up leaving the two to converse and opened the door revealing his cousin Shisui. 'Yo, heard your back' Shisui greeted happily. 'Hn' came the stoic reply. 'As exciting as ever eh Itachi kun, come lets go walk around its been a while' smirked Shisui. 'Wait here' replied Itachi as he went to inform his mother. Walking back to the living room he noticed the colour had returned to the Hyuuga girl as she was casually engaged with Okaasan. 'We have to leave now Okaasan, she has to be returned to her home, she cannot stay here the clan members will start conversing on her presence in the Uchiha main house' Itachi stated as he glared in Hinata's direction causing her to blush and immediately look downwards. Mikoto got up and Hinata followed them towards the door, Shisui already left waiting for Itachi at the doors. 'Take care dear and come down here don't forget me I couldn't forgive myself if I knew you were my best friend's daughter and not be in your life' Mikoto said affectionately as she buried Hinata in her chest. 'Yy…y…yes Mikoto san' squeaked Hinata as she returned the hug. She turned around to look at Itachi as he simply said 'Follow Hyuuga san' as he walked towards the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, this is written for fanfiction purposes only.

AN: Hinata is shorter than Itachi, thus when I say 'looked down at her' I mean in the sense of height and not in the condescending manner.

Hinata-Hime-Starz - Thank you for your review, I am glad you enjoy the story I will try hard to keep it up, so please bear with me and thanks once again.

Location Training ground 4

Thud thud, Itachi acknowledged the sound of the kunai hitting their targets as he spun around and released three shuriken at the wooden targets 800 yards away. 'That chakara again, whats she doing here…' he pondered before jumping in the air crimson eyes scanning the area. Sure enough confirming his thoughts there was the Hyuuga he had brought home yesterday. She hadn't noticed him yet but she would eventually as she was following a direct path in to the traps he had set up incase anyone bothered him, which he didn't think was possible as he was up training at the break of dawn. 'Those traps are easy enough to disarm' pondered Itachi as he continued to run drills. It wasn't before he threw his second senbon at the tree he heard a female scream 'Kyaaa!' His eyes turned towards the origin of the noise and started walking towards it.

Hinata was on her bottom clutching her bloody knee as she screamed in pain. Not even realising she had tripped over the metal wire, and promptly into the hole that someone had cleverly disguised using the native flora. Her mind was in pain but she was more embarrassed that she had fallen for such a simple trap. Truth be told if her father's actions weren't on her mind she might have avoided such an embarrassing fate. 'Hyuuga san?' spoke a familiar cold voice from above. 'Oh no…please not him…n…n…not him' she thought as she looked up. Sure enough his red eyes meet her puffy pink ones, as his gaze deepened her tears started flowing, knowing she was showing her weakness she tried to stand up, and abruptly falling down again. Her tears betrayed her as she started sobbing now. 'I…I…I…'m s…s…s…s…orry Uchiha san' she managed to get out inbetween strained sobs, as she lowered her heard averting his eyes from her pathetic state. She was sure she heard him sigh, as she saw him lower his sleeve into the pit and a black snake emerged from his sleeve, was Hinata not distressed already she would have screamed again. 'No I have to be strong Hyuugas don't show weakness' she said reciting the mantra beaten into her consciousness by her father in both meaning of the words. The snake coiled around her with a degree of comfort which was unlike the characteristic of the creature and moved her towards the top of the pit and dropped her onto the clearing and returned into the right sleeve of Itachi Uchiha. Cleaning her watery eyes with her jacket she looked up at him. There stood the heir of the most prestigious clan in the village no that was an understatement perhaps even the Shinobi world, their notoriety in strength, and intelligence was only surpassed by their ruthlessness towards their enemies. She knew she was from a wealthy family but the Uchiha stronghold's wealth was near limitless as she knew from the way her father still conducted business with the Uchiha clan despite his hatred. Hinata was sure he had his reasons, and they were usually pointed towards personal profit for the clan. He was of a slender, solid build. Just a bit bulkier than Sasuke but that's where the similarities ended. He was taller, had wilder hair which was tied into a small pony tail. Rather than give him a thuggish appearance it complemented his facial aesthetics and gave him a regal appearance. His face was clean, free from any blemishes, aside from the tear duct shaped marks he had down both of his eyes, a feature he had inherited from his father, she had seen his father many times during his visits to the Hyuuga main house to conduct business, and from her interactions with him, she had speculated he was an honest but firm man. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt bearing the Uchiha clan symbol on his chest, all black with a small golden line along the bottom and directly underneath the clan symbol,and he wore simple sandals. His main feature his eyes were the most vivid pair she had seen in her entire life, is Sasuke's eyes were strange, Itachi's were an enigma, she had seen the Sharingan on numerous occasions just not one so cold, so totally devoid of any emotion. Sasuke's had always been threatening, and you could tell by simply looking into his eyes, he had a fierce rage beneath his eyes. Itachi's however were cold, his Sharingan tomoe spinning counter clockwise in a slow fashion. 'Hyuuga san' she heard him as she broke from her thoughts. A hand was offered to her, Hinata had never known anyone to help her besides her teammates, why was this stranger helping her. Reluctantly she took him up on his offer, her hands met with calloused, hardened hands, they were hard and firm. Hinata was taken aback by how scared she felt by simply holding his hand, almost as if he had read her thoughts she felt him release her hand as he looked at her questioning.

His face displaying no emotion as he enquired 'Are you injured?' She let out a sound that seemed a cross between a sigh of confusion and surprise; she simply shook her head her eyes still looking at the ground instead of him. 'Ok farewell' he said as he turned to walk away. 'W…Wait, P...p…please stop' squeaked the shorter female behind him. 'This is counterproductive to my training; I shall have to leave if she continues' he thought as he turned around ready to listen to her. 'I…I apolog…g…g…gize f...f…or inter…r…r…upting y…y…o…o…ur trai…i…i…nin…n…g' she whined almost like an injured puppy. Taking a moment to register her incoherent stuttering he simply looked down at her and stated 'You have nothing to apologize for'. 'B…b…ut I ruined your t…training, I'm so clumsy and weak' she said softly almost whispering the last part. Itachi had enough of this, he had learned to strive to be the best, there was no reason to continue this conversation any longer, she was keeping him from training after all it was his last chance at training before the surgical procedure that would determine his fate as a shinobi. He looked down at her as she scanned his face for some response, almost reminding him of Yumi the little fruit vendor girl he had come to love as a younger sibling, he then did something he knew he shouldn't have considering the circumstances. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you are a kunoichi of Konohagakure become stronger to protect our village' he demanded with no change in his tone or demeanour. He studied her face for a response, she started to open her mouth 'I…I don't ha…a…ve the strength…' she stopped suddenly taken back by the fact that his sharingan had started unconsciously spinning faster at her reply. He watched her as she instinctively pulled both of her hands upwards to cover her face, he watched as she shivered underneath his glare. 'I have no idea how to deal with this female, she is different from my other female encounters', he thought to himself as he drew up memories of dealing with females that were either infatuated with his male appearance, intimidated by his name or were too strong headed to worry about any of the two, Inuzuka Hana and Anko came to mind they were both hard headed and were loud. This Hyuuga was fragile, soft and wasn't afraid of showing her emotions, if he were on a mission, and she an enemy he would have no problem reliving of her life. When he held her hand before, he was reminded of his mother's affection towards him at a younger age she had always held his hand possessively so he knew of the warmth of the female touch, his mothers hands were soft but firm due to her needing dexterity at surgery; however Hyuuga's hands were delicate and felt that if he had squeezed any harder her hand would have faded into nothingness, in contrast to his blood stained hands having fought, and destroyed enemy nin he felt that she was pure almost feeling that her brief connection with him was one that shouldn't have happened he shouldn't have touched her with his killer hands almost removing any innocence she had. 'Her hands are that of a civilian, she shouldn't be a kunoichi she would never survive outside' he pondered as he thought of what to do in this situation. He was here in the training ground, his training drills interrupted by this Hyuuga and now she was cowering infront of him in fear with her hands over her face. Sighing he spoke 'I will not harm you Hyuuga, you have disturbed my training' he heard her let out a small cry as he said that but she didn't lower her hands from her defensive stance 'however I am willing to…' hesitating as he weighed the other options he had, but he had never known himself to be so illogical 'allow you to spar with me for the rest of the duration of my session if you wish to Hyuuga san'. Was it the surgery… was it anxiousness about going blind forever… was it the impending fate that he would never be able to save any one after this afternoon…was he doing this as a gesture towards a fellow villager… no he couldn't explain it, Itachi had for the first time in his entire life did something illogical. Infront of him stood this weakling female, she was trembling at first but now her demeanour had changed from fear to almost serene she was happy. 'How strange' He thought as he steadied himself, turning off his sharingan.

'…If you wish to Hyuuga san' that's all she heard when she lowered her hands and her facial expression changed immediately. 'No ones wanted to train with me willingly not even Neji niisan' she exclaimed to herself as she nodded and said out loud 'Are you sure Uchiha san? I'm not that st…st…rong but I will try my best'. 'It is fine now come at me with everything you have in your arsenal Hyuuga san' 'O…o…o…kay' she stuttered her reply before shouting 'Bakyugan!' immediately activating her bloodline limit allowed her to see chakara all around her and the chakara that flowed within others. Hinata averted her eyes towards Itachi, she was surprised at the colour of his chakara, rather than being dark or cold as she suspected it was warm, calm and of a lavender colour. It was the most calming almost serene chakara she had seen in her life. She was almost scared that Itachi possessed such chakara, unlike Sasukes whos chakara was dark and a cold aura surrounded it, his elder brothers was warm like the sun beams penetrating a populated forest. Setting her admiration aside he sped towards him, she took out three kunai from her side pouch and threw them at Itachi, she wasn't surprised when he had caught them between his fingers. She had however anticipated this and the scrolls on the kunai immediately started to light up exploding in his hands. She leapt back watching for any signs of life as the smoke cleared, instead she saw Itachi in his cold demeanour looking back at her without even a scratch. Whilst she was processing what to do next he suddenly flashed right infront of her looking down at her. 'When did he…how fast is he…' she thought to herself as Itachi moved to attack. Hinata readied herself for a brutal attack; instead all she got was a flick of his fingers on her forehead. 'Owww' she frowned as she sniffed hands immediately moving towards the reddening area on her head. Looking up she saw nothing he had moved again, scanning the area she looked for his chakara signature, and found it on a tree behind her. 'He outclasses me in speed I have to try something else' she thought as she started making handsigns. 'Water wild wave technique!' she screamed as the nearby water of the nara river that flowed suddenly launched at Itachi, the wave resembled a small tsunami as it sped towards its target. Itachi simply placed his left hand before him and absorbed the entirety of the water wave. 'W…hat that's not possible…he fully absorbed my attack, not even Neji niisan can do that!' she spoke aloud shocked at the events unravelling themselves infront of her. Before she could fully comprehend what had happened he appeared before her again, poked her forehead as he had done before and said 'enough'. This time however it actually did hurt her as she stood holding her forehead tears slowly dripped down her eyes as she deactivated her Bakyugan. 'I…I… am s…s…s…orry for wasting your time Uchiha san' she spoke as she trembled further. 'God I'm so weak' she thought silently cursing herself. She looked upwards and watched Itachi walking up to her he placed a hand on her head ruffled her silky purplish hair and spoke in his cold as ever voice 'Don't worry Hyuuga san I found our training to be tolerable' 'YOOOO HINNNNAAATA' she heard Kiba's familiar voice calling to her. 'It seems our time is up, take care Hyuuga san' said Itachi flatly as he disappeared into nothingness leaving falling leaves in his absence. 'When di…d he form handsigns I didn't even see them… what did he mee..eee..an torelrable…' she thought as she placed her hand where his had been mere moments ago, not noticing the blood rushing to her face as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

'HEEEEEEEY YOU DEAF HINNNNNNNATA?' Kiba screamed bringing Hinata out of her daze. 'Good morning Kiba kun, Shino kun how are you doing this morning?' she asked politely to her two former team mates. They had been spending more and more time together since the team disbanded and they were all chunins now. She enjoyed their company as outside the family they were the closest people she had that she could truly call friends. 'Hinata san was that Uchiha Itachi that was here a moment ago?' enquired Shino as he adjusted the black glasses forwards as if deep in thought and concern. ' Itachi san!, what were you doing with him?' spoke Kiba in his brash tone as he looked in to her noticing her worn out clothes and scratches on her face 'Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you Hinata?' Kiba spoke laced with concern for his friend. Sensing the hidden meaning behind his tone she erupted in a blush that rivalled the hue of the sharingan itself 'N…n…n…o we were just sparing' she stuttered trying her best not to faint from the embarrassment of the statement that Itachi had an interest in her plain self. 'Train?' spoke Shino raising an eyebrow at Kiba who returned the sentiment. 'Y…y…y…es' she said softly as she nervously lowered her head and started twirling her fingers together. 'Be careful Hinata san he is not of our level' Shino said as he looked at Hinata who had started that annoying habit she had only when she was in the proximity of Uzumaki Naruto. 'I know he is not chunin' she replied. At this statement both Shino and Kiba sighed at her ignorance and total void of knowledge of the ninja within the village. 'Hinata chan…Hinata chan… don't you know he is an ANBU captain' Kiba said shaking his head. Immediately she was flushed the colour that had once reached her face had now just as quickly dissolved from her face leaving her very pale with the thought that Itachi had sparred with her, a chunin. The fact that an ANBU, let alone an ANBU captain had willingly trained with her had, even Neji niisan who was a Jonin often would express unconsciously that sparring with her was a total waste of his talent, he only did it because she was heir to the clan. If she wasn't going to faint now she was after what Shino said to her next 'Hinata…weren't you there when Godaime sama announced he had exterminated the leader of otogakure, Orochimaru one of the sannin?, Shino said matter of factly. Hinata slowly slumped towards the ground eyes closed fainting at the further notion of what just happened to her simple life today, the day that Uchiha Itachi had spared her some of his time and expected nothing in return, and well even somehow complemented her.

'Welcome son' Mikoto greeted her eldest as he entered the hospital suite of the Uchiha district. 'Welcome Uchiha sama' spoke a crowd of nurses as they deeply bowed at his presence. 'Thank you Okaasan and thank you for your services today' Itachi stated as he bowed towards the nurses. The nurses were of all ages but his manners and attractiveness didn't go amiss with them as they all beamed with happiness at the recognition that the heir of the most powerful Ninja clan had just given them. Mikoto smiled at this and spoke rather mischievously smirking 'Watch out girls he is of a marrying age, and some of you are married'. At this the nurses blushed profusely and scattered to prepare, the sounds of medical equipment sterilised and machines being brought to life were heard. Itachi just started at the exchange not realising what had just transpired. He looked around the large white room, and watched as his mother in her white lab coat signalled him towards a twin set of beds, one of which was occupied with his cousin's body. He looked at Shisui his cousin and best friend was unconscious as he lay waiting the same fate as Itachi. He prepared himself fully trusting himself to his mother, one of the only people aside from his brother he could trust. 'Do you wish for the same anesthesia as Shisui?' Mikoto asked hovering over him, her eyes turned crimson as the nurses brought machines and tables close to the table he was on. 'He looked at her, closing his eyes deactivating the sharingan and stated 'No'.

Mikoto sighed as she knew what he would answer before she even asked. Infront of her lay a third of her world, and she was going to spend the next nine hours fighting for his continuity in her life. She stared at one of the nurses at her right, who had activated her sharingan in preparation for this operation, let's begin. 'Itachi, I love you more than anything in the world you are my everything son', she spoke sadly as she lifted the scalpel. She looked down at him, her crimson eyes flicked to the mangekyou as she met onyx eyes as he said in a voice she hadn't heard since he was four 'I love you too Okaasan'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is written for Fanfiction purposes only.

Hinata-Hime-Starz: thanks for the advice; I will try my best to produce an easier format, Shisui plays a larger part in the story further so please look forward to that.

Blackirishawk: yes it is indeed my first story,I lack confidence in writing so I am trying my best to practice it more. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Please bear with my writing skills.

AN: I will now place a small summary of current chapters at the start of each chapter, nothing that will spoil the chapter just an authors summary.

**Summary**: _Hinata's fangirl moments, an over protective sister and family secrets._

CH4

Hyuuga main house, Hyuuga Compound.

'I found the training to be tolerable' those word revolved in her head as she lay on her bed, Hinata simply dreaming of the owner of these simply words that made her feel like she hadn't let anyone down, she hadn't for once been a complete failure. The sincerity in his voice, his face, those beautiful scarlet eyes…those strong hands that held her… Hinata suddenly bolted at the thoughts she was having. Whats that sound she thought as she slowly opened her eye lids, taking in the incoming light.

She awoke to her sister's humming, wondering what was happening she rose from her bed, and eyes latched on to her sister humming while staring 's room was an elegantly furnished one, a stark contrast to her humble nature, her father obviously thought it suited her as a daughter of the Hyuuga clan, the room was a creamy white with lines of black along the contours of the wall, similar to decorations at a hotel suite, the only things personal to Hinata were pictures of her father, mother, herself and her infant sister, a picture of herself and her teammates and well a small sky blue teddy bear that had spent most of her time with Hinata while she slept. 'Ah your awake oneechan', Hanabi said cheerfully as she turned around to greet a clearly dazed Hinata. 'Your teammates brought you here, you fainted while training or rather fainting due to a certain _Uchiha_' Hanabi said with a devilish hint of mischievousness at his name. Hinata's face complexion went from a pale sickly white to an unhealthy shade of red at the mention of the name. 'Spill it neechan I've seen that look before, is it Sasuke san? She enquired innocently 'because you know he is alread…'No...i…i…its not h…h…him' interrupted Hinata face still scarlet from the interrogation by her sister, she knew once Hanabi started there would be no stopping her, her father had trained her well from an early age to extract information from unwilling participants.

Hinata sighed sadly and thought she might as well get this over with she had never lied to her sibling and she wouldn't start now, after all she was all Hinata had in this crazy traditional household. 'I…its err…emm…emm…Itaa…chii…' she managed to squeak out softly letting her emotions betray her once again as she meekly let her head fall once again on the soft surface of her bed eyes closed awaiting her sisters response. Hanabi gasped at the mention of the Uchiha Heir, unlike her sheltered sister she knew the famous shinobi, well aware that he was not only a prodigy amongst his gifted clan but an infamous name among hunter nins whose mere mention caused them to salivate at the tremendous bounty on his head. The Uchiha had been in every bingo book since he graduated from the academy. Hearing Hanabi gasp only embarrassed Hinata more as she picked a spare pillow only to bury her head under it. 'Itachi san? Asked Hanabi again puzzled. Her only response was a low affirmation underneath the pillow. 'Hina neechan, he is like so much older than you… are you sure you love him?' Hanabi interrogated further. 'L…l…l…love!' Hinata coughed as her head flew up displacing the pillow to the floor, her dark hair swayed by the sudden movement. 'I d…don't know if I l…l…l…loo..ove him, I d…d…d…o l...l…like him though' she said dreamily as she continued 'he trained me without any ulterior motives imouto…he was honest'

Hanabi observed her older sister as she spoke, the way Hinata's eyes were dilated the admiration simply overwhelmed Hanabi's senses…'Yep shes totally a lost cause, and I can't even remember the last time she stuttered to me like that… this is serious' she spoke to herself as she scanned her meek older sister, who was clearly thinking of the male in question. At the back of Hanabi's head was already the last romantic encounter her sister partook which ended in heartbreak, watching her spend nearly three years getting close to Naruto for him only to become involved in an relationship with that pink haired team mate that is now the Godaime's student only brought rage to her mind, and a scowl to her face. Hanabi had decided there and then watching her sister crying her eyes out in despair over losing her crush that she would never watch her sister cry over something like that again. She had threaten Naruto to stay away from her sister in the future only to have her big hearted sister accept him as a friend, and continue her interactions with him albeit she had tried to limit them severely as no matter how large Hinata's heart was Hanabi knew her sister couldn't stand watching her old crush with someone else… sisterly love was a dangerous thing. Watch out Uchiha you better not treat my sister badly she thought as she focused on Hinata who was still in the middle of whatever castle she was building in the sky. 'Oneechan have you told him?' Hanabi questioned looking at Hinata, who furiously shook her head and frowned. 'I don't even think he knows I like him that way' said a pouting Hinata. Hanabi was amused by the show of facial expressions that Hinata displayed; she had never known a Hyuuga who was as emotionally expressive as her older sister, especially as the heir she was trained not to display any sign of emotions to anyone even her own kin. 'You are so cute Hina nee' she spoke as she walked towards Hinata, lifting her bangs off her forehead 'If you just show him your real face he would definitely fall head over heels for you, no one can resist my cute sister!' 'Re…a…a…lly you think he woul…' Hinata trailed off as she looks at her hair inspecting them dreamily, twirling her slender fingers through her silky locks. Suddenly her face turned red once again 'N…no theres no way he would!' Hinata exclaimed sounding defeated 'I'm so plain, and hes so so cold towards me' whined Hinata.

Hinata started to recall everything he had said to her, not once had he shown interest in her, he only helped her out because she had disturbed his training not because he wanted to. She was immediately awash with despair; here she was falling over him like a lovesick fangirl, whilst he clearly had no such intention of returning the favor. Even Naruto thought of her as inferior to Sakura who was leaps and bounds better than her. Hinata felt depression again, she concluded to stop her day dreaming of trying to reach someone who was clearly out of her reach. She strengthened her resolve and spoke quietly 'Imouto chan I will not force myself into something like this, I do not really believe that Uchiha san returns the feelings' 'If you are sure oneechan…and I here I was already thinking of how your babies would look!' said Hanabi tauntingly. 'HANABI!' she exclaimed at the little girl who had gotten a head, giggling hysterically sprinting towards the ground floor of the house.

Location Uchiha Clan Compound Infirmary Theater 5

Bleeep bleep…bleep… the heart rate monitor suddenly picking up in frequency. Mikoto Uchiha's head spun around looking at the display, she read 195 off the monitor. 'That's too fast for this procedure, he must be under great stress...' she analyzed. 'Mikoto dear is he alright? his face is flushed with sweat' Fugaku spoke inspecting his first borns face. Two nurses turned around surprised at the presence of the Uchiha leader, his eyes blazing with the sharingan. 'He is showcasing the signs of stress the heart is with the unbalance of chakara in his stream' replied the head surgeon. 'But will he be alright' Shisui spoke voice strained still a bit groggy only awaking a few moments from the sleeping genjustu he was under. 'Dear I have extracted his eyes' Mikoto spoke with a hint of exhaustion as she slowly removed the white linen covering his empty eye sockets. Nodding in response Fugaku made handsigns yelling 'summoning no jitsu!' as he placed his hands on the marble floor of the theatre, a small stone casket bearing the familiar red and white fan symbol of the Uchiha clan appeared from a puff of white smoke. Mikoto bent down her white doctor coat folding on the floor as Fugaku touched the side of the casket as an eerie three tomoe symbol of the sharingan appered on it, as it opened a cold area dissipated from within. Mikoto picked up the glass jar containing a pair of eyes, as she held her breathe for a moment she spoke in an icy tone 'Lets commence the real operation' placing the jar on the operating table beside Itachi's bedside the label on the jar reading simply 'UCHIHA MADARA'.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

AN: Getting to the Hinata Itachi moments!

blackirishawk : haha yeh it had to be someones eyes -_^

iHeartKitKats & Yahaira J I have replaced the single speech quotation with double ones, Thank you for your advice on this matter. I'm used to seeing a lot of single quotation marks used in the literature I read here so I assumed that it would be fine to use as such. Please bear with me English is a second language to me ^_^;

Thank you for the advice on structure of the writing; this is exactly what I need to practice my writing skill. I have adjusted and taken your advice on this.

**Summary**: _Sibling plans and Blackmail?_

Location Konohagakure 

Sasuke was hardly amused at the results of the mission; being delayed two days, ripping his kunai pouch and having to tolerate both Naruto and Neji had taken its toll on his already limited patience. The only thing keeping him from slicing off one of Naruto's arm was the thought of having to deal with Sakura's wrath not that it bothered him, Sakura always forgave him remnants of her childhood crush still lingering much to Naruto's annoyance. "Almost as annoying as the loud blonde siren" Sasuke thought to himself, as he recalled the blonde kunoichi flirting with and him using colourful language to express her obscene plans with him. Silently cursing as he had allowed her once again to invaded his mind for the third consecutive day.

"Teme you ok? Your face is all red and stuff, like sensei's face when he reads those icha icha books" Naruto observed crossing his arms and placing them on the back of his head, Neji simply stayed quiet and continued their walk towards central Konoha.

"Silence dobe! I'm still angry at you for your stupidity on the mission" hissed Sasuke. The sentence laced with as much malice as he could conjure. He was pissed simply put, not only had he allowed himself to be distracted by the sheer idiocy of Naruto's '_plan_' but he had also missed two days of training with his brother who was as he had heard from his mother on reserve leave for a month.

"Ahhh your always grumpy at something, we beat the bad guys right? That's all that matters" said Naruto grinning, then suddenly remembering his promise to Sakura to come see her as soon as he got back, he started sprinting gathering distance from himself and his two teammates, "Gotta run see ya guys!" yelling back as he waved before disappearing into the crowds.

"Great I'm alone with the Uchiha", grumbled Neji under his breath. This earned him a scowl from the said person. Not that Neji disliked his company, actually the opposite Uchiha Sasuke was more similar to Neji than he had wanted to admit, he enjoyed mocking him. Neji spotted a small figure waving at them as they progressed through the crowd towards the hokage tower. "Is that Hanabi-sama?" he thought slowing his stride. Sure enough it was the second born of the Hyuuga clan leader walking towards them carrying the ever emotionless patented face their clan was famous for.

"Hanabi-sama, I have surprised to see you here without your sensei" Neji asked the younger girl tilting his head to meet her gaze.

"Neji-nii I'm here to greet your arrival", chirped Hanabi as sweetly as she could. Her eyes averted from her cousin to the Uchiha before her, she was sure he would cooperate with her plan. Sensing her eyes the Uchiha returned an angry glare. "Neji-nii could you please excuse us I wish to speak with Sasuke-san" demanded Hanabi in a low voice.

Knowing there was more to her request than she let on; Neji decided it was best to not concern himself with whatever she had planned with the Uchiha. Standing so he faced both of them he bowed and said "I will now depart to relay the results of the mission, farewell Hanabi-sama, Uchiha-san" as he took off rather hastily, sighing at the relief of not being dragged unnecessarily into another one of Hanabi's ventures he almost found a small amount of pity for the Uchiha.

This was beyond annoying now, Sasuke wanted to go home and be with his family not here talking to a Hyuuga of all people. "What do you want from me brat? I have places to be and the last thing I want to do is spend my spare time with a Hyuuga" Sasuke spat frowning down at the young girl. He was surprised to see she hadn't reacted to the insult and simply asked to move towards the Hokage Mountain to talk in private. "Whatever, make this quick" replied Sasuke as they both leapt towards the mountain.

"What do you want Hyuuga", Sasuke questioned a hint of impatience in his voice. "You are really rude you know" said Hanabi kicking some stray strands of hair away from her eyes. Was this girl trying to test his limits, Sasuke felt like leaving right there and then. However he didn't want another lecture from his father about improper protocol when it came to clan conduct. "Look I'm really tired Hyuuga…" started Sasuke. "My name is Hanabi Sasuke-san" she corrected him. "Hanabi-chan then I'm not in the best of moods so let's just get down to the point, what do you want?" Sasuke said in his most authoritative voice.

"Wasting no time I see, right then neither will I" said Hanabi clearly equally as eager to skip the pleasantries, "I want you to give me something of your brother's; anything will do just has to be something of his."

Sasuke's eye brows rose in question, his face scrunching up in confusion. "What? Is this some sick fantasy? Are you some twisted fangirl chasing Aniki?" questioned Sasuke in disgust, knowing what lengths girls would go in order to seduce one of the Uchiha but this was rather underhanded even for a fangirl.

Rolling her eyes at the raven haired shinobi, Hanabi replied, "No its for a friend I know who happens to like Itachi-san." She chose not to reveal that this certain _'friend' _was her sister.

"Like hell I will! Why do you think I would betray Aniki for some silly girl?" Sasuke snorted almost laughing at the ridiculous request. Watching her intently he saw her the corners of her lips curl into an evil smile, seeing this was normal for Sasuke but observing an emotionally devoid Hyuuga smile was on another level of strange even Neji barely displayed any emotion in all of the time he had known the vexing Hyuuga.

Hanabi was waiting for this moment her trump card at the ready. "Well your right… I guess you wouldn't really do this for me..." She said trailing off earning a triumphant smirk from the Uchiha. "But wouldn't it be a real shame if erm… I don't know someone were to spread a rumour about the real reason why you accepted a mission to Suna huh Sasuke-chan" she spoke in a sing song voice as she mocked him by using chan childishly.

"Now what reason would that be Hanabi-chan?" enquired Sasuke. His voice now cold and serious, the smirk wiped off his face.

Pleased with the effect she had on him she chose to push him a bit further in to the corner, "So you wouldn't happen to know a blonde haired kunoichi who was from my knowledge all over you last time she was here" quizzed Hanabi cynically. "What nonsense! Don't make stupid stories up!" snarled Sasuke in response. "Really… I have a couple of people who saw you… well lets just say not resisting her. You were really helpful too administrating CPR!" she exclaimed in awe. "Say when did you learn such advanced medic nin techniques?" she asked innocently, batting her eye lashes at him.

Knowing his impending defeat Sasuke sighed and spoke in defeat, "Fine I'll help you." As a shinobi he knew when to fold his hand, she knew that he couldn't handle the embarrassment of being associated with a fangirl let alone _her. _"But I want in on your little scheme Hanabi-chan, I'm not betraying aniki without knowing for who I am going to probably end up dead for. Who is your friend?" asked Sasuke as he kicked at the ground in irritation.

"My oneechan, Hinata" smirked Hanabi.

Sasuke's jaw dropped at the mention of the name. The only sound heard was the rustling of the leaves in the wind, as Sasuke's mind couldn't fathom his brother together with the meek Hyuuga heiress. "That shy, spineless girl and aniki… absurd!" barked Sasuke.

Location Konohagakure Central Hospital

Shivering slightly Hinata looked at the clipboard as she made her final rounds in the general ward of Konohagakure central hospital. She had started volunteering her time helping out in general nursing as a way of gaining experience as supplementation to her medic studies. After checking that all the patients were content for the evening, she made her way to the nurses' quarters to clean up and change.

Location Konoha main market area

Shisui scanned the markets by this time of the afternoon the lights in the shops and restaurants were bright, the street lamps lit up complementing the hustle of the night trade. Shinobi and civilian alike all filling the streets, friends talking, couples drifting further in love and just thinking of how the village was truly alive made him feel special to be here. Whistling a nameless tune he spotted a familiar shade of eggplant hair looking at a poster for some theatre act or something of the sort. Knowing her nature from when he and Itachi walked her home a few days ago he grinned and decided to investigate.

"Watcha lookin at Hina-Chaaaan?" purred Shisui as he hovered directly above her shoulder, earning him a muffed squeak at invasion of her personal space.

Hinata turned around startled at the sudden mention of her name, only to find Shisui in hysterics at her reaction. "N-Nothing U-U-Uchicha-san," stuttered Hinata as she averted her eyes away from his onyx ones.

"Hey hey drop the Uchiha-san," he spoke, "sounds like my father just Shisui-kun is fine."

Hinata wondered how Shisui was an Uchiha. He clearly didn't fit the stereotypic description of an Uchiha clan member, he wasn't afraid of expressing his emotions nor one to crack jokes. She learnt from when she had received an escort from Itachi and Shisui that he was nothing like Itachi but she could tell that they had a good friendship, Itachi was serious in contrast Shisui was more blunt and outspoken. "So Hinata-chan do you have a boyfriend?" he spoke bringing her out of her thoughts. Perhaps a bit too blunt and outspoken she gulped subconsciously.

"N-N-No Shisiu-k-kun I do not," she nervously replied. Desperate to change the subject she asked Shisui whilst poking her index fingers together as she held her head down, "Where is I-Itachi-san today?"

"I can't say I've seen him in a while, why do you have some business with him?" he said smirking. He had noticed the degree of nervousness she displayed around his stern cousin, the way she perked up when he spoke her name or when he nodded her goodnight. "No…she can't be can infatuated with him can she?" he thought to himself.

"N-No business with h-him j-j-just asking how I-Itachi-san is," she said softly nearly whispering the last part. Her heart just picked up speed she needed to get out of this situation and fast.

"Oh… I see well he asked me to say Hello to you when I saw you," lied Shisui, curious to see her reaction he further added, "yeh he was concerned about your health after you entered your home."

As expected her entire face turned a bright red, Shisui could have sworn he saw some form of steam coming from her head. He started laughing even after she had fainted. As the people around him started getting suspicious he picked up her unconscious body and started walking towards the Uchiha district whilst silently muttering to himself "Interesting."

Location Uchiha Main House

Itachi had been awake for around 3 hours now, if it weren't for the bandages around his eyes he wouldn't be confined to his room. He hated being attended to by any female other than his mother, their intentions were always immoral in his eyes and these maids fell into the rabid fangirl category. He had a habit of only visiting the hospital when his mother was working he wouldn't even allow any female medic to give him a health check up after the last one had tried to borderline molest him. Even if his eyes were currently covered and unusable his other senses however were still as keen as they had ever been, as he heard his cousin's obnoxious, loud voice and two sets of footsteps working their way towards his door.

"Hey! Yo! Itachi-kun guess who I brought to play?" Shisui laughed dragging a reluctant and embarrassed Hyuuga heiress by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

AN: sorry for the speed of the delays, real life and work is to blame. I discovered that if you're willing to work extra hours during the holidays you get double pay! $_$/ £_£/ ¥_¥/ any other currency I missed.

Chapter Summary:_ Itachi's weakness?_

Location Uchiha Head's house.

Hinata stood at the bedroom of Uchiha Itachi, the one person she had been infatuated with she had hoped to see him soon, but not in the current state he was in. She felt an incredible pang of pain in her chest, there lay Itachi on his bed, slightly raised so that he was using the pillows for support. His bangs hung low and thick on top of his white bandages that covered his eyes. Uncertain whether it was her crush on Itachi or the medic in her, she pulled herself from Shisui's arm and immediately sat on the chair that was adjacent to Itachi's bed.

She spoke fast and nervously "I-I-Itachi-san what happened! Are you alright?" as she started to move her hand towards his face. Which was immediately held at her wrist by Itachi's hand as his body language suddenly switched to the defensive. "Eeeeep" she managed to get out at Itachi's touch. She was more happy than scared of the Uchiha heir who was holding her wrist in a firm grip.

"Hey, EARTH TO ITACHI!" Yelled Shisui at his idiot of a cousin who obviously was acting on instinct than sense, "let go of her hand, she was only trying to help, you are hurting her idiot!"

This had obviously worked as the pressure on Hinata's wrist slowly faded away as she felt him loosen his grip on her and let his hand fall on the side of bed.

"I apologize for my behaviour Hyuuga-san, I had a momentary lapse in judgment. I assure you it will not happen again." Itachi replied in a low tone as the gravity of the fact that he had just held the Hyuuga heiress's hand in a threatening manner sunk into him. The last thing we need is another clan dispute thought Itachi to himself as he

These words had no effect on Hinata as she was still imagining Itachi's hand on hers, as she was in her own world she hadn't heard the exchange between the two Uchiha clansmen.

"Why would you bring her here Shisui-kun?" Itachi spoke in a dangerous voice with a visible frown forming on his face, as he tried his best to locate his cousin's voice so he could look at him.

Shisui knew all of his cousin's threats and none of them worked on him, he had a relationship with Itachi that was akin to two best rivalling friends than family. "I don't know I thought you could use some female company once in a while, or do you prefer my company" chuckled Shisui acknowledging Itachi would pick up on his insinuation. He was given a mixture between a grunt and a growl as a response only solidifying his thoughts.

"If you've have come to mock me Shisui-kun, then I prefer you leave I have no time for your games at the moment. I have a headache and require rest." Itachi said still clearly annoyed.

God you are so easy, its almost sad, thought Shisui as he begun the final phase of his plan that he had concocted whilst dragging the petite girl to Itachi's house. "Fine then if you find my company so unbearable I guess I'll leave. See ya Hinata-chan take care of my idiot cousin for me" retorted Shisui as he turned and left the two alone, giving neither of them the time to respond to him.

Somewhere in Itachi's mind a portion that cared for his cousin's wellbeing deteriorated, and was replaced by an entity that cared only for revenge.

Hinata was brought out of her love stupor by the sudden slamming of a door. She quickly turned around and carefully scanned her surroundings, dreading as she realised that she was alone with the man she had problems conversing with. A handsome man that had those white bandages that made him unbelievably irresistible… wait bandages! Thought Hinata as she remembered what happened when she had tried to touch them, unconsciously rubbing the sore spot on her wirst.

"Itachi-san, do you need anything? Hinata spoke softly entering medic ninja mode instantly.

"I am fine Hyuuga-san." came the reply.

"What happened to your eyes?" Hinata questioned in a sad tone.

Itachi knew this was an unavoidable question, one that could have been avoided altogether if Shisui hadn't brought her. Still he knew that he had to answer her carefully, she was still a Konoha ninja and deserved a satisfactory reply. At the same time a small voice in the back of his head protested and wanted to protect his family and what had happened these past three days.

"I had an accident whilst training, Hyuuga-san, I was overconfident in my abilities and underestimated my own endurance whilst training with my sharingan" he lied knowing that she would believe him. He had said something that another bloodline limit user would understand and comprehend.

"I-I see…" trailed off Hinata sadly, before she spoke in a concerned voice as she watched him pinch his brow, "Is your head hurting Itachi-san?"

"Slightly" he replied hand on his forehead.

Without hesitation Hinata's hand gently moved his away as she began gently messaging his forehead. Completely throwing away any embarrassment as the desire to be useful to him overwhelmed her mind.

Itachi's mind went berserk as his instincts told him to immediately remove her hand from his forehead. Rapidly a black mamba snake slowly slithered from his sleeve, and then it suddenly retreated just as sudden as it had appeared. Her touch was gentle, her dainty fingers rubbing his forehead. He was pondering how soft her fingers felt to him, her fingers sending a tingling sensation in their wake. He felt no malice from her, no killing intent, his muscles relaxed, his body loose and underneath his bandages his eyes closed as he slowly felt the pain recede. "_Hinata…_" he purred as he became weak against her touch.

Hinata's face suddenly became scarlet, as he said her name for the first in his dark, musky voice. Her body temperature skyrocketed as she just heard her name being said in the most seductive voice imaginable. She was so engrossed in his voice that she hadn't heard the door slowly open behind her.

"Oh my! I hope I'm not interrupting anything," gasped a familiar motherly voice.

Stood at the door, was Mikoto still in her doctor attire. She was just witnessing a moment between her eldest and the Hyuuga heiress. Of course she was here earlier but only just revealed her presence, instead watching the sweet moment unfold.

"Okaa-san, welcome back home," Itachi spoke as Hinata's hand left his forehead, he was missing her touch already. "What am I thinking?" he spoke to himself as he rose to sit up on his bed.

"Hello Ita-chan," said Mikoto instead concentrating on the young girl infront of her who was clearly hyperventilating Hinata-chan I'm surprised to see you here."

Hinata didn't reply, she was instead poking her fingers together, and stammering out inaudible things under her breath.

Realsing that she wasn't going to get through to her with just small talk, Mikoto turned to Itachi as he was waiting for her to continue. "That son of mine needs to learn how to interact with females that aren't fangirls," thought Mikoto as her lips curled into an evil smile.

The hairs on the back of Itachi's neck stood on end as he sensed his mother's intentions almost telepathically conveyed themselves to him.

"Hinata-chan would you like to help Ita-chan?" Mikoto said in a voice fully of sympathy.

Hinata's head shot up as she heard the word help and the mention of Itachi. "Y-Yes if y-y-you think I c-can, what can I d-do to help Mikoto-san," stuttered Hinata as she looked at Itachi and then pulled her hands over her mouth as her cheeks reddened.

MIkoto's heart warmed as she saw the girl's emotions clear as day, somewhat glad that her father hadn't turned her into an emotionless doll. In her time serving in the hospital she had seen plenty of the Hyuuga clan to know that they were as emotional as rocks. Mikoto smirked as she said, "Why helping me remove his bandages, you sweet girl."


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

AN: please expect updates on Mondays from now on, real life just got errr real…

Chapter summary: _Medical Complications? And is Sasuke going to get a break?_

The light was blinding, the light shone brighter than he had ever seen. The bright intensity only softened by the fact that something was blocking some of the light, a dark shape which was looking in his direction. Itachi was getting irritated it had only been a minute or so since his eyes were uncovered, freed from the bandages and he was still blinking rapidly trying desperately in vain to readjust to his new eyes. He groaned in annoyance forehead slightly damp due to the strain he was apply to his eyes, his hand raised to rub at his eye lids. Just as the hand was about to make contact with his eyes, two small hands held his single hand in soft but suprisngly firm grip. "I-I-Itachi-san please you can't do that, p-please bear with it a while l-longer," he heard that dark shape infront of him speak.

"This could take a while, hey Hina-chan can you watch over him while I run an errand," requested Mikoto as she turned and left without hearing the reply.

Hinata was alone once again with Itachi, wondering why this had been a regular occurrence today. Not that she minded it was merely an observation. Itachi was still trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light and failing from the sigh that he let out.

"Itachi-san… a-are you still in pain," asked Hinata in a concerned tone.

"No, I am not fine _Hyuuga-san_," retorted Itachi the irritation clearly evident in his voice.

Hinata was frightened by the tone of his voice; it was a mixture of a threat and a warning, as if he was trying to warn her. However far from being intimidated like she normally would, she saw Itachi for who he was now, and that was someone who was clearly afraid of losing his vision. What she did next stunned even her and Itachi.

Her hands moved towards his face, he strained his eyes enough to see them coming. She placed them over his eyes in a protective guard. Almost immediately the smell of spring flowers and lavender invade his senses. He raised one of his hands and placed it over her left one that was over his eye, the touch surprised them both as she let out an inaudible squeak. They stayed like that for what seemed forever when Itachi spoke.

"Hyuuga-san I think I'm fine now…" whispered Itachi as he released his hand from hers.

"R-r-right, I'm s-sorrry," she spoke releasing her hands from him as he turned to face him mirroring him. Her white orbs met with bloody crimson ones, she let out a gasp as the air from her chest was released at the right of the Uchiha heir's sharingan blazing in all their glory at her. Her face reddened at the intensity at which he was looking at her, she then did something insanely uncharacteristic of her "B…Beautiful," she mumbled as her hand cupped his cheek as she lost herself in his eyes.

Itachi questioned her actions, but he didn't show it as he unknowingly let her continue whatever she was doing. Normally he would cringe in disgust at the touch of another female that wasn't his mother, but something about this meek kunoichi in front of him interested him. If he hadn't known better she acted like a civilian. Her blood had obviously rushed to her cheeks, but somehow she had maintained composure and was stroking his cheek gently, soothingly almost like a mother would to a child… no her eyes weren't looking at him as his mother would. "_Then what does she want from me…"_ he thought as he finally realised that she was indeed attracted to him as if on cue his face heated up.

"Hyuuga-san, I am fine now thank you," said Itachi. His voice bringing Hinata out of her stupor, she immediately realised that her hand was on Itachi's face, her head felt lighter than before. She yelled out "Kyaaaaa…" before fainting. Sensing this Itachi caught her in his arms and laid her on his bed as he got up and inspected his eyes by scanning the room and closing his eyes.

"I see your up and fine," smirked Mikoto looking down at Hinata's unconscious body.

"Yes okaa-san"

"How are your eyes?"

"Better than ever, I have no blindspots nor are my eyes causing me pain"

"Ita-chan shut down the sharingan, I need to check your pupils" Mikoto ordered as she took out a penlight.

After a few moments he said in a nonchalant tone, "I'm afraid I cannot do as you say, they are refusing to turn back to normal."

Frowning slightly Mikoto continued, "I would say that is normal however this is the first time I have done this type of surgery or well in history aside from Uchiha Madara even then there is little to no records of how the procedure took place or indeed of any such complications."

"I understand… perhaps I should activate the mangekyou in this state," Itachi spoke acknowledging his mothers concern.

"No," Said Mikoto sternly, " I forbid you to activate it, we have no idea what could happen if you did, just take it easy for a few days…ok ita-chan?"

"As you wish okaasan."

"And while you're at it, do something about the young girl currently on your bed, I don't wish to have to explain to your father about how we have an unmarried girl in your room let alone the Hyuuga heirness," said Mikoto between girlish giggles.

His eyebrows twitching, "I shall awaken her and return her to her residence, is that acceptable okaasan?"

"Carry on Ita-chan, just remember to hold her like you did before I spoke up," Mikoto teased as she winked, laughed and proceeded to leave and call the maids to begin preparations for the evening family meal.

Ignoring his mother's insinuation, Itachi turned his attention at lying girl pondering how he would go about awakening her, he was only used to carrying unconscious teammates. This would be harder than it seems. Shrugging slightly he slowly shook Hinata rocking her shoulder with less force than he had thought.

A cold breeze hit Hinata's face causing her to snuggle closer to the warm source of heat, her nose was awash with an earthy smell, and it smelt fresh like the damp soul after a warm summer's rain. She instinctively breathed in more of smell, causing her to open her white orbs. Her face blushed and she grabbed Itachi's shirt causing it to wrinkle under her grip; sensing Itachi looking downward at her, she closed her eyes and pretended to be in the middle of a nightmare. When she felt his gaze shifting she smiled to herself, just enjoying this moment and feeling at that moment in time truly satisfied.

Itachi hadn't understood why she went back to sleep, he had noticed her hold on his shirt earlier but dismissed it seeing her peaceful face. He had also noticed how she had closed the distance between her face and his chest confused by the act he continued walking towards the Hyuuga clan estate not really sure what the proper protocol was for a situation like this, he had also not noticed the stares or whispers of the villagers who saw heirs of the two most powerful clans in such an interesting scenario. Three pairs of eyes were also trained on them from a distance on top of a grocery shop.

"See I told you this would be worth it baa-san" smirked Shisui.

"I guess you were right Shisui-kun," Spoke Mikoto as she adjusted her hair as it started swaying in the evening wind, "I just hope that boy of mine isn't as hard headed as his father or Sasu-chan."

"I still don't understand why I'm here," Spoke a reluctant silver haired Ninja.

"So you're saying that you find my company unbearable?" smiled Mikoto the malice in her voice thick.

The temperature around Kakashi suddenly dropped he knew a hidden threat when he heard one, not one to cross the Uchiha Matriarch he focused his attention to her fully. "Ofcourse not Uchiha-sama, it is an honour simply being in your presence" Kakashi spoke honestly as he put his book away in his pouch.

"Good…because it would seem that Sasu-chan is close to their location, go intercept him and do whatever you can to steer him away from Ita-chan and Hinata-chan or else…" commanded Mikoto as her eyes subconsciously shifted to red.

Not waiting for her to finish the sentence the two had already vanished, leaves scattered in their absence.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be getting home any time soon first the manipulative Hyuuga brat, now his cousin and former sensei appeared infront of him with no reason. Eyes narrowed he hissed angrily, "What do you guys want."

"My, my, what a cheerful greeting," Laughed Shisui as he put his hands up in surrender.

"I thought I taught you to be more polite than this Sasuke-kun," Kakshi spoke as he kept his eyes on the pink literature.

"What a surprise sensei, cousin… to what do I own this sudden meeting?" spat Sasuke.

"Man your really grouchy, did you get into a fight your loud girlfriend…Sasuke-chaaaaan," teased Shisui knowing full well Sasuke was easily embarrassed.

"Sh—shut up! shes not that loud" shouted Sasuke face turning crimson as he realised what he just said. Kakashi's eye browed raised but never left the book.

"Ahahhhaha… hey man I was just kidding, your mom said she wouldn't be home to make food so we're treating you to some choice eats kiddo," hoping the lie would satisfy Sasuke's curiosity.

It was getting late Sasuke didn't care about getting home now; the day was already as stupid as it could get he had no energy to fight whatever superior force that was controlling his fate today. "Fine if kaa-san said so," said a reluctant Sasuke giving up as he started walking in the opposite direction with the two.

It wasn't until he had gotten to the source of so called '_choice eats_' his patience died and his anger started to rise rapidly. There sat Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino all seemly engaged in some nonsensical conversation. Ino was the first to sense their presence and ran and embraced Shisui, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he mocked at the idea of Ino actually tolerating his cousin's idiot personality. Kakashi was indifferent as he placed an order which was taken by an eager Ayame who beamed at the presence of the masked ninja. Sasuke settled in and was dragged into some conversation with Sakura about something he didn't care about but the scowl on Naruto's face as he had unintentionally become the focal point of Sakura's attention amused him greatly.

"What have I done to deserve this…" he spoke as he rested his head on his hand looking directly infront as Sakura chewed his ear off.

Hanabi sensed her sister's chakara and was waiting for her arrival outside the main gates; her eyes widened as she sensed another chakara with her, a more malicious chakara one consumed with hatred. Sighing with relief as she saw that Itachi was with her, her face suddenly took on the innocent girl persona she had spent so much time perfecting on her father.

Hinata was absolutely happy, almost as if she was in some blissful dream. Here she was walking beside Itachi her arm linked with his, and best of all he wasn't pushing her away. Nothing could ruin this moment from her.

"HYUUGA HINATA! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH AN UCHIHA!" screamed her father's voice.

Hinata's face paled at the sight of her father with her little sister yanking at his Yakuta trying to pull him away, she immediately squeaked in surprise and removed her arm from itachi's and looked straight down bracing for the imminent scolding her father would give her.

Itachi wasn't surprised at the angry displayed by the Hyuuga clan lead; he had after all sat at many a meeting as an ANBU guard with the Hokage. He knew Hyuuga Hiashi was a capable clan leader he wasn't experienced in tolerance since the passing away of his wife. He was however concerned that Hyuuga Hiashi was displaying such killing intent towards a fellow Konoha villager, as an ANBU his village and the wellbeing of its inhabitants came before himself. The ANBU inside of him acted on instinct and prepared for conflict as the tomoe on his eyes started to spin slowly in a clockwise motion about their orbit. He walked silently behind a reluctant Hinata as they made their way towards her father.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

**Location: Hyuuga main house gates **

Itachi didn't know what had came over him All he knew was that he had to protect Hinata.

Her father had raised his hand to strike her face; she had braced herself for the imminent feeling of pain and shame that she was accustomed to receiving from her father since her earliest teenage memories. But it didn't come instead she felt a firm but gentle hand on her head, and Hanabi's gasp. She opened her eyes and looked up at Itachi, he had come between her and her father, a snake coiled around her waist and his hand caught Hiashi's wrist from hitting Hinata. She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked up at Itachi who had clearly protected her from the wrath of her father.

Her chest felt tighter and tighter as the moments passed, she had forgotten that Hanabi was there all that mattered to Hinata was Itachi's palm resting on the top of her head and the protection and warmth it brought to her in her moment of distress. Somehow to her it felt right as she had forgotten where she was and lost herself in the moment.

"HOW DARE YOU! Uchiha brat, let go of my hand this instant," sneered Hiashi."

"I sensed your killing intent, Hyuuga-sama I cannot allow you to injure a fellow ninja in my presence without reason" Itachi replied flatly displaying no emotion in his voice, as he focused his eyes at the now scowling Hyuuga clan leader the tomoe increasing the speed of their orbit as the snake retracted back to its origin. Itachi released Hiashi's hand and now stood directly infront of Hinata removing his palm from the top of her head.

"_H-he cares about me…,"_ thought Hinata to herself as she blushed beneath her hands, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"What I do to my family and clan is none of your business brat; you have no right here and I'm certainly not going to give reasons to a child," retorted Hiashi rubbing his wrist.

Itachi felt slightly angry at that statement he didn't know why he felt as such, he was always so composed when it came to dealing with conflict. Status wasn't a factor here he had dealt with Hokages, S rank criminals, missing nin and even fought against one of the legendary nin he was level headed and never lost his cool, because he had been taught since he was able to understand language that in a fight loss of focus in a fight meant defeat which meant death. So why was he here now troubling himself in a fight he shouldn't have been in the first place, he could see Nara laughing at him now and saying something about being troublesome.

"You are correct, but your daughter has aided me," Itachi continued, "and I wouldn't be a man of honor if I didn't return the favour."

"What nonsense! What can my idiot, weakling of a daughter possibly be good for! Don't make me laugh Uchiha." Mocked Hiashi.

At this point Hinata had started to clutch the back of his shirt and he could feel her body shivering as her hands betrayed her emotions. Under normal circumstances Itachi wouldn't have even bothered to act the way he did, he hadn't been acting like himself today, _"Maybe it's a side effect of the eye transfer, I will have to ask Shisui how his experience has been."_ Itachi thought to himself as he acted in a very un-Itachi like manner, as he knew that interfering with the Hyuugas' private matters always resulted in some form of political retaliation from them.

"Your daughter helped me, without her I wouldn't be standing here today," Itachi replied with no ulterior meanings behind his words. He felt the pressure increase on his shirt and Hanabi's silent gasp that his heightened hearing picked up.

"O-oto-san…I-I…" stuttered Hinata shaking like a leaf behind Itachi, trying to look up at her father behind Itachi's body.

"SILENCE! You have ashamed me enough today Hinata!" shouted Hiashi at the girl cowering behind Itachi.

Hiashi wasn't having a great day so far; not only did his dealing with the Uchiha clan in the day prior put more stress on his already hectic life, he was now being intimidated by the eldest of the Uchiha heirs and the bastard had even threaten him with the sharingan…not only that but he was defending his idiot daughter from him, something no one had dared done before. It wasn't his wrist that hurt but his pride. Hiashi was no stranger to the small mountain of awards that were given to Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha has been in every bingo book since he was 13, Hiashi had even known of his hand in the assassination of the traitor Sannin. The fact that he had even given a second thought to his weakling daughter had baffled Hiashi, the difference in their abilities was that of the heavens and the earth. _"No he is just doing as he said protecting another villager, he is an ANBU so he must have just sensed her in danger because of her idiotic overreaction_," he calculated.

"Though I don't see why your defending that coward, you realise you just physically harmed the Hyuuga clan leader, I can have you arrested for your insolence Uchiha brat," Hiashi sneered looking down at itachi.

_Oh no father is resorting to clan politics, sorry Itachi-san but you can't win here I know how ruthless my father can be, _Hanabi thought to herself in shock just watching the scenario play out.

"Your wrist was harmed in the defense of another; therefore I did not assault you in anyway. You could have me arrested by all means, although you would have a hard time explaining to my otosan or the Godaime-sama the exact reason behind the arrest. I also refuse to leave until you seize your unnecessary violence towards Hinata-san. "Itachi spoke aloofly not even moving his eyes from Hiashi.

Veins on his forehead displayed Hiashi's anger at what he had just heard from the Uchiha heir, but far from being intimidated he was impressed that this boy had shifted the tables on him without even displaying a single emotion. Hiashi wondered then how Itachi would have made a fine Hyuuga if he didn't have those cursed scarlet eyes gazing at him now. Knowing that Konoha's entire police force consisted of more than eighty percent Uchiha, even Hiashi would have a hard time explaining to them or the Hokage who clearly favoured the ANBU infront of him why he wanted him arrested for defending his weakling offspring. _No the brat has me beaten for now…_ thought Hiashi as he spoke his defeat.

"Fine Uchiha I will not harm her, now if you don't mind I have a clan to run. Give my regards to your parents," he spat as he turned heel and walked back through the black metal gates.

Hinata was still lost in her own little world, burying her face in Itachi's back feeling like it was the safest place for her to be right now, she hadn't even noticed her father leaving or the fact that Hanabi was speaking to her. "Hyuuga-san…your father has left, with your permission I would like my shirt back please," said Itachi without turning around, causing Hinata to let out a muffled squeak releasing her hold on his shirt and backing away and started to wipe her dried tears with her oversized jacket as he turned around to face her.

Hanabi was shocked at what had just unfolded before her, not only had her father actually retreated in fear Uchiha Itachi…THE Uchiha Itachi expressed concern for her onee-chan's wellbeing. If Hanabi wasn't motivated to get him and her sister together before, now she was adamant in her quest. _"Oh I wish he could teach me how did that, and then train me, and then and then…NO! this is for hina-nee not you!" _she scolded herself in her mind.

Itachi lowered his defences as Hiashi's back disappeared from his field of vision, turning around he saw a flushed Hyuuga Hinata and a smaller girl whom from her resemblance to Hinata and her eyes was a relative. Only Hinata's features were much softer than this younger girl. _"What am I thinking…? I need to ask okaa-san about these thoughts… I might be experiencing some sickness…"_ thought Itachi as he trailed off thinking about his earlier actions.

After an awkward moment of silence, Hanabi decided than neither of the two infront of her were going to speak so she decided to break the ice, "So your Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you I am Hinata's sister Hanabi," she smiled adjusting her neck to look at the taller ninja.

"Its an honor to meet you Hanabi-san," Spoke Itachi as he bowed in a regal fashion.

"_Oh my! What impeccable manners and now that I get a good look at him, he is absolutely gorgeous! Nothing like that rude Sasuke, but his eyes… they are so cold,"_ Spoke Hanabi to herself. "So what were you and Hina-nee doing," questioned Hanabi childishly.

"She was helping me recover from an operation, she had fainted whilst doing so and I was returning her home." Replied Itachi, his attention shifting from Hanabi to Hinata who was silent and poking her fingers together at an alarming rate.

Hanabi was taken aback; maybe bringing the two together was easier than she had initially thought. No one had shown this much attention to Hinata before, well unless they had some ulterior motive to gain favor from the Hyuuga clan. She could tell that Hinata wasn't used to having her crush give her so much attention, as even for her she was acting too shy. Hanabi had gained new respect for the man infront of her, all the rumour of his strength were true he had subdued her father without breaking a sweat, and even managed to praise Hinata in his presence. The next exchange was more than promising to Hanabi.

"Well then…"said Itachi head titled as he looked at the night sky, "I better head back its getting late and my family is awaiting my return farewell and goodnight."

"…w-w-wait… Itachi-san," squeaked Hinata grabbing his shirt sleeve, effectively stopping him from walking away.

Itachi halted his advance and looked behind his shoulder his bangs swaying in the evening wind to see a very nervous Hinata.

"ermm..T-thank you for hel-lping me, "she spoke in a nervous tone her bottom lip quivering, then her voice saddened tears forming in her eyes, "I-I'm so s-sorry I'm weak and…eep!" her sentence cut off by Itachi's hand on her head once again.

Itachi had seen this sort of reaction before, Sasuke would cry a lot in his younger years always trying to please father or him. He knew that his father wasn't the ideal figurehead for his young brother but he had tried to fill in the gap left by his father in terms of trying to nourish Sasuke's development both in physical training and mental. Itachi saw before him another version of a younger Sasuke, the only difference being this girl lacked a tremendous amount of self confidence, wasn't as brash and the older brother side of him reacted to that as he tried to give her words of encouragement.

"You were brave today Hinata-san, far from weak you tried to stand up to your Father knowing full well you would not succeed . If anything you helped me when I could not, I should be saying thank you Hinata-san," said Itachi as he lightly ruffled her hair. He then lowered himself so that he was directly looking in her opal eyes. "Thank you _Hinata_," he spoke as he gave her a warm smile causing his tear duct features to amplify his radiant smile, with that he left the speechless girl and her sister alone as he walked away.

Hanabi had started a mental countdown to ten and by three Hinata gasped and fainted infront of her. _Now I'm really jealous he even called her Hinata in a dark, sexy voice that was irresistible, her sister had certainly chosen right _she thought as she called two maids to help carry Hinata to her room. As she watched the maids carry Hinata to her room, Hanabi set off to get her message delivered via carrier hawk, the recipient's name Uchiha Sasuke.

**Location: Uchiha Clan leader's house**

"_Ah this is pure bliss," _thought Sasuke to himself as he took a small bite out of his salad and reached for the large jug of water. Finally after the most ridiculous day of his life he was at last home sat around the table engaged in family conversation, best thing of all was that his aniki was here too! At that thought Hanabi's face suddenly creeped up in his mind causing him to choke on the small piece of lettuce in his mouth.

"Are you alright Sasu-chan?" asked Mikoto voice laced with concern for her youngest child.

"I'm fine kaa-san just remembered a very annoying person," replied Sasuke truthfully earning him a laugh from Mikoto.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a raised brow and continued eating.

"So Itachi your mother informs me that you are on leave for a while?" spoke Fugaku not looking up from his plate.

"REALLY?" shouted Sasuke.

Fugaku cleared his throat at the sudden outburst by his son.

"Sorry oto-san," apologised Sasuke.

Itachi looked at his younger brother and could guess where his thoughts lied, "Yes oto-san, I am on reserve duty for a month."

Mikoto beamed and said cheerfully, "Well it's a great thing you've been working nonstop since you were ever sworn to service, you deserve a break more than anyone else Ita-chan,"

Fugaku nodded in agreement with his wife's statement.

"Well I expect you to continue training, otherwise you are free to do as you wish, however I expect you to work within the police force if I need you there"

"Yes oto-san," replied Itachi stoically.

"So Ita-chan how did it go with Hinata-chan?" asked Mikoto ina devlish tone, one that Fugaku immediately identified.

Sasuke started to choke on his food now, what Hanabi said started coming back to him and he could do without her presence in his thoughts for today. He was beginning to wonder how his life had been before he had even heard of the Hyuugas. _"Troublesome women,"_ he thought channelling Shikamaru.

Fugaku picked up on the name, "Whos this Hinata?"

"She is the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi oto-san," Itachi replied not really caring about the consequences, he already knew his father cared about his status as opposed to individuals.

"WHAT? Why are you associating with her?" he shouted hitting his hand on the table, bringing in silence.

"Oh hush Fugaku! I asked him a question let him answer it," spoke Mikoto immediately silencing her husband.

"I escorted her home, and met her father and sister waiting on arrival…"

"She has a sister?" asked Mikoto cutting him off.

"Yes okaa-san, her name is Hanabi. She is a well mannered young lady." Itachi stopped as Sasuke choked on his water at the mention of Hanabi being well mannered.

Clearing his throat Itachi continued, "Her father had tried to attack her, I intercepted and seized him in his action."

His words surprised everyone on the table, the two parents traded looks of shock and worry while Sasuke remained indifferent and started taking his piece of fish apart with a knife.

"Ita-chan I am very proud of you to do that it was the right thing, but why was her father trying to hit her?" enquired a concerned Mikoto.

"I cannot say okaa-san but if I were to take a guess it would be that she was with me, I think that my presence caused her harm," straining his voice he stopped for a moment before he continued, "I believe have to avoid any contact with Hyuuga Hinata to prevent any more harm to her from her father."

"I am not certain that is the right course of action Itachi," the voice surprising all on the table even Mikoto. Fugaku finished his bite wiped his mouth gestured for a maid as he continued speaking, "this girl…was she resentful of your aid?"

"No oto-san she was thankful for it," Itachi replied looking directly at his father crimson eyes meeting onyx ones.

"You cannot protect people by simply avoiding them that is a noble but childish concept. Protecting people means being close to them, monitoring their moves and planning for anything possible," said Fugaku speaking as the chief of Konoha police forces. "If she was in trouble again and you were avoiding her… she could find herself in more harm or worse. In essence by avoiding her you are running away, and no Uchiha has run away from their problems or responsibilities. We have hidden ANBU and police forces posted everywhere, but we also have a larger number in the open people recognise they are safer when they see the people they are protected by or comfortable with. You will be wise to remember that in the future no Son of mine is going to neglect his duty to his village. Am I clear?"

Itachi simply nodded in the affirmative.

Mikoto was beaming at what her husband had just said, it wasn't everyday that Fugaku was in a tolerable mood let alone one that was actually giving advice. She remembered why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, underneath his hard exterior his sense of morals were as solid as the very foundations that held the village together. She just wished that he gave more attention to Sasuke as the boy had inherited his father's arrogance, hard headiness but none of his good qualities. However by the look on Sasukes face he too was clearly impressed. The family moment interrupted by a maid.

"Sasuke-sama a carrier Hawk has arrived with a message addressed to you," spoke the blonde maid handing him a letter signed to him in a handwriting that he didn't recognise. He took the later excused himself and went upstairs presumably to his room.

"Come dear, it's a warm night lets go take a walk and see how the district is doing," Fugaku spoke as he spoke to his wife who promptly followed him, giving a hug to Itachi as they both left hand in hand.

"Itachi-sama do you require anything else," Spoke the same maid that had handed Sasuke the letter.

"No I do not; you are excused for the night. Please relay my message to the other maids and have them go home for the day. Thank you for your hard work and services today." Said Itachi bowing to the maid, he had never seen any reason to be nothing less than polite to them, they had after all been loyal to the clan for as long as he could remember.

Sasuke was at this time tip toeing in Itachi's room his eyes searching for the red ribbon that Itachi used to tie his hair with, of all the meager personal belongings he had, this ruby colored ribbon was his most treasured, mainly because it belonged to his mother and she had given it to him when he had successfully walked by himself as an infant. "I hope that girl appreciates the risk I just took today," Sasuke spoke as he thanked the gods that Itachi hadn't had the time to set up any traps in his room.

Sasuke sat down to finish writing the reply back to Hanabi it simply read, 'Got the package meet tomorrow noon at hokage mountain come alone.' With that done he sealed another envelope and signed it off writing 'Temari' he sighed loudly knowing that he had been entangled in a female web that had no exit sign in sight.

**Location: Konoha Hokage mountain**

The next day the sun directly high in the sky, Sasuke had wondered if the little annoyance would show up at all. He had placed a kunai in the ground directly infront of him as a makeshift sundial "Its noon so where the hell is she!" he said aloud.

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Sasuke-kun," spoke Hanabi as she leaned against a tree crossing her arms on her chest.

Sasuke growled in irritation, "Well if I'm talking to you I must be past mad and already insane."

Laughing Hanabi replied sarcastically, "Well just remember you said it first."

"Enough, I held up my end of the deal, here is Itachi's ribbon that he uses to tie his hair in to a pony tail. When its gone he WILL miss it," spoke Sasuke emphasizing his last words as he handed Hanabi the blood red ribbon.

"Awesome work Sasuke-kun you really are a sweet boy when you try, this is definitely what I wanted…"

"But…" Sasuke said finishing off her sentence. He had known crafty females for a very long time now and he knew Hanabi well enough to not put anything past her little scheming head.

"My… is that how low you think of me, that I would add more demands whenwe clearly had a deal Sasuke-kun," frowned Hanabi innocently.

Sasuke nodded without looking at her instead trying to look at the scenic view of the village infront of him.

Hanabi suddenly smiled in an almost frightening fashion, "So observant, now spill the beans on Itachi-san. I want to know everything about him, his likes his dislikes and the type of girl he likes."

Sighing he spoke, "Fine but I want something in return,"

"What…?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes, now…" taking in a large breath he spoke, "My brother loves eating dangos…well anything remotely sweet. He loves strawberries I think he has some weird obsession with them or something. As for clothing he loves anything black, doesn't matter what it is. Aside from Inuzuka Hana he doesn't really talk to any females besides my kaa-san he hasn't had a girlfriend because he is constantly on ANBU duty or trying to avoid fangirls."

"Wo…w you actually told me all of that… thank you so much Sasuke-chaaaaaaaaaaan" smirked Hanabi.

Sasukes face suddenly paled when he watched the young Hyuuga bow and disappear, looking up at the sky "Well Aniki Good luck you'll need it," he spoke to no one in particular.

**Location Konoha main street Markets**

Itachi shuddered as he felt someone talking about him, he shook it off as the temperature decreasing. He had taken a walk through the main streets just to enjoy the village, his training finished for the day he had virtually nothing to do so why not spend some time getting to familiar himself with the village he grew up in? He had spent so much time protecting from enemies in distant countries that he couldn't remember the last time he just walked around like an ordinary civillan. Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a distinct female voice behind him "ITACHHHHHI-SAAAAN!" he knew this voice as he turned around to greet the girl.

**AN**: updates will be a bit slower as the holiday season is nearing, I hope that you have enjoyed my story so far and will continue to do so in the future. I have a lot of plans for this couple as I feel that they are really enjoyable and a challenge to write about. I am having a lot of fun writing this fanfiction. I am also surprised at how easy it is to make Hiashi look like the bad guy, the manga/anime haven't given him such a good reputation. Happy holidays everyone! 3


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

**Location: Konohagakure Ichiman Family Restaurant**

"…but yeah their surgery was a success, I'm sure they will recover soon," said Mikoto taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you certain, because they have some weird hereditary recurring problem, I treated her before," Nodded Tsunade.

"Errrm…"

"Well if they do decide to come back I'll be sure to make up some terminal illness…" chuckled Mikoto covering her mouth as she laughed in a malevolent manner.

"…w-w..."

"So evil Mikoto…why didn't I think of that before could have saved me hours of pointless research," sighed Tsunade as she drank from her white tea cup.

"Stop ignoring me please!" shouted Hinata, as she caught their attention she gulped as she continued, "Why am I here Mikoto-san, Hokage-sama?"

Mikoto looked at Tsunade knowingly. "Why we're having a girl's day out Hina-chan, don't you like our company?" Mikoto's eyes narrowed, "I knew it! you teenage girls don't like associating with us oldies," she said slightly pouting.

"Hey speak for yourself! I'm not an oldie I'm a mature beauty," Tsunade retorted as she waved her hand in a defensive state.

"N-no… I'm just unsure as to why are we here of all places?" Hinata asked as she looked around the modest restaurant, which had no one else in there. Hinata was certain it was cleared out when it was announced the Hokage was coming.

"Three reasons why Hinata-chan," Tsunade explained, "one it's really quiet in here, two its got great homemade traditional food in all of Konoha and well one of my ANBU introduced me to this place apparently he is a frequent customer here."

"Oh, I see… well it is nice here." Hinata said in defeat, she was falling behind in her medic nin studies and she could be doing some of her work instead, but the small restaurant the company of these two very powerful women made the work seem insignificant right now simply put she needed a break and this was a great opportunity as it wasn't every day she had two of the best medics in Konoha sat together to just talk.

"Well we should order something, I'm starving and since its just us girls in here we can stuff our faces without being judged," Mikoto winked at her two companions as the red headed waitress made her way towards their table.

**Location Konohagakure main streets. **

Itachi looked behind at the source of the voice, there running towards him was the familiar young girl that he remembered by the name of Hyuuga Hanabi. He had not expected her to be following him, he had sensed her a few minutes ago but chose not to reveal himself until she revealed herself. "Hanabi-chan," he spoke as he turned around to greet the young Hyuuga.

Hanabi smiled at the mention of her name, she wasn't sure that he would remember her. "Good day to you Itachi-san are you going somewhere?" enquired Hanabi as she straightened her white dress.

"I am indeed; I am going to meet my okaa-san, and the Hokage."

"Hey!" Hanabi exclaimed, "me too! Wanna walk there together?"

"As you wish Hanabi-chan,"

They started walking towards the restaurant Hanabi couldn't keep her eyes off his silky raven hair. She just wanted to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked, she couldn't help it like her sister she was attracted towards soft things probably a Hyuuga thing she thought to herself. His hair was getting longer than she had remembered seeing in a photo of him at the academy, she knew it would only be a matter of time until he would require his ribbon.

Feeling her gaze at him, Itachi was getting uncomfortable, "Is there something on my hair Hanabi-chan?" he asked as he turned to look at the much shorter girl beside him.

"Ah… no I just thought… that you know your hair is longer than before."

His eye brows rose at this as he didn't recall seeing her prior to the night before when he had avoided a possible assault with her father, "_How could she know that my hair was shorter?"_ he thought to himself as he answered her truthfully, "I only keep it short when I'm on missions since I have no missions for a while I am letting it revert to its original length Hanabi-chan."

"Oh… well it looks really good on you," Hanabi spoke her neck slightly sore when talking to him as she had to raise her head a bit.

"Thank you." Itachi spoke as he saw the destination coming in to view, "After you Hanabi-chan," as he motioned towards the twin doors of the establishment.

She simply nodded at his kind gesture, his manners were textbook perfect, "_He was more refined than his brother that was for sure"_, she said to herself as she pushed the doors open.

They began moving towards the only populated table without speaking a word to each other, Hanabi knew that her sister would be here, only she didn't count on Itachi actually coming along.

Walking into the restaurant Itachi quickly scanned for his mother and the Hokage, seeing them seated across the room to the back of the place. He made his way towards them Hanabi infront of him as they weaved their way through the empty tables and chairs.

"Oh! Here Ita-chan! Here!" Shouted Mikoto waving her arms as Tsunade turned around to look at the two approaching guests.

"Its not like theres anyone else here Mikoto," Laughed Tsunade as she greeted them.

Mikoto got up and hugged a very confused Hanabi, sensing her stiffness Mikoto explained, "I was best friends with your mother before she passed away. I am so glad I got to finally meet you Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi's shoulders loosened under the surprisingly comfortable vice like grip of Mikoto's hug as her lips started to quiver and she let out a mix between a sigh and a held back sob.

"Its ok child come lets eat." Mikoto said as she bent down and wiped a stray tear from the young Hyuuga's face as Itachi returned with two extra seats he had taken from a table that clearly had no need for them.

Hanabi felt happy for once something about the scenario felt right; here she was in the company of Uchiha Mikoto, her son and the Hokage. The only thing missing was her elder sister who was nowhere to be seen. Hanabi didn't risk the surprise by asking where her sister was, as she wanted to see the reaction between him and Hinata.

Itachi was confused as to why the Hokage, and the youngest of the Hyuuga main house was here, his mother told him it would just be her and him, he had wanted to take this opportunity to ask about the strange emotions he had felt for the last few days. "So Itachi-kun hows reserve duty for you," Asked an equally confused Tsunade.

"It is well Hokage-sama, I am occupying my time with training and undertaking some police force duties when I am required," he replied stoically.

"Well its about time my little boy came back home and spent some time with his mom and family," Mikoto replied smiling.

"O…kaa-san," Itachi replied looking embarrassed at the 'little boy' remark as he drank his green tea.

Hanabi giggled at this exchange between mother and son and wondered if it would feel the same if her mother had been alive.

"Is the legendary Uchiha Itachi actually embrassed, how cute!" Tsunade chuckled as she pinched his cheek.

"Hokage-sama, please such interaction between the Hokage and ANBU is prohibited," Itachi said as he rubbed the now red spot on his cheek.

"We aren't Hokage and ANBU anymore your just another citizen, Ita-chaaaan," teased Tsunade.

Mikoto and Hanabi sat there laughing at the scene, something about watching Itachi's reaction to being teased made them want to do it more.

"E-EHHHH!"

The laughing stopped as they all turned to face the origin of the scream, right behind Itachi was Hinata whos face was very red and very flushed.

Tsunade looked at Mikoto with a raised eyebrow, as Mikoto replied with a nod. This exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by Hanabi was instantly knew that Mikoto possibly shared the same thoughts on her sister and Itachi.

Itachi was the first to speak as he got up from his chair and gave Hinata a respectful bow, "Good afternoon Hinata-san, how have you been? I hope you are well."

Hinata's mind was running at full speed, she didn't know what was happening Itachi was right in front of her. She had first thought it was Sasuke, as he wore a near identical version of the Uchiha clan formal wear; a black full sleeved shirt with a low cut V neck. It was proudly displaying the signature fan symbol of the clan, however his hair was longer than Sasuke's and had a certain silky sheen to it. _I didn't expect Itachi to be here! looking…really good and and and… wait he spoke to me! Reply reply quickly reply so he doesn't think your weird!_… she thought as she stammered out, "Y-y-es I ordered the onigiri and g-gre-een t-tea!"

For all his training as an elite nin Itachi didn't know how to respond as he slightly tilted his head to the side his face never betraying his confusion. There was an awkward silence for a few moments as the three females sat around the table looked at each other and then burst in to laughter. Hinata's head drooped as she realised that she had ruined a good chance to make herself seem normal to Itachi.

Moving her hand from her mouth, Hanabi spoke in giggles, "Come on Hina-nee sit down," as she gestured towards the empty seat next to her. The heiress walked towards the seat without looking up from the floor all whilst still her cheeks displayed a pure scarlet almost as vivid as the sharingan in Itachi's eyes watching her.

As the laughter died down Hinata found herself in the middle of Hanabi and Mikoto as Itachi sat adjacent with Tsunade to his right. She knew that thanks to her earlier exploits Itachi probably thought she was some sort of weird fangirl, she only hoped that this lunch would be over as quickly as possible as she was dying from embarrassment.

Mikoto first noticed the pearl eyed girl's attraction to her eldest son first at the house the night he had brought her unconscious body for treatment; she was extremely shy and often beat around the subject. In short Hinata's personality had nothing in common with Itachi's save for their innocence, Itachi hadn't even talked to a girl save for when he was on missions, but from what Tsunade had heard his success rate on seduction missions had been perfect he hadn't failed a single mission, something which had earned Konoha an unwanted notoriety with female nin across the world.

With their newest companions having ordered their meals, a chicken salad for Itachi and misou soup for Hanabi, Tsunade decided to interrogate Hinata who was still in her own world trying to avoid contact with the only male at the table, _Well well isn't this interesting the heiress is infatuated with Itachi eh this is too good to give up_, Tsunade thought to herself as she looked at Mikoto who knowingly nodded and awaited her to make the first move.

Hanabi found herself still mentally laughing at her sister's outburst; she knew that from Itachi's face he was dumbstruck on how to respond as this was really weird even for Hinata. Strangely she thought that she saw a look of amusement from the scarlet eyed Uchiha.

"So Hinata-chan? Hows your medic nin training coming along?" asked Tsunade looking at the girl who looked like she was trying to desperately flee from the table.

Clearing her throat so as to not sound nervous in front of a certain someone she started, "Its going well Tsunade-sama, I have hit a wall however in some parts…" She trailed off impressed with herself that she hadn't stuttered she stole a glance at Itachi, "I-I…I have some trouble with c-chakara control but I am w-working on i-it." She cursed herself and she was doing so well!

Mikoto answered this time, "Oh, that isn't something you can learn Hinata-chan, it takes practice just work on it more." She moved her napkin away as the waitress brought the drinks.

Itachi felt a familiar feeling of uncomfort when the waitress placed his drink to his side, she momentarily stopped as she saw him, a look which he had grown accustomed to in his missions. She had a large smile on her face and he could have sworn she winked at him. Shuddering internally he smiled back and accepted the drink thanking her as she left swaying her hips rather seductively for a waitress at a family restaurant.

Tsunade was watching the scene play itself as she realised why he was so successful on his seduction missions, she had known he was a handsome kid, but to have such an effect unwillingly was a serious power that could manifest itself in more evil than good.

Hanabi felt jealously for her sister, as she knew Hinata was too meek to act on her own, Hanabi ground her teeth together slowly at the waitress who was being very bold. She knew she had to change the mood looking at Hinata who had seen the exchange between Itachi and the female worker she spoke, "Don't worry Hina-nee I'm sure you will become a great paediatric nurse."

Itachi was drawn to the way Hinata smiled at her younger sister, he had seen smiles before but the one on display was more vibrant than any he had seen before almost that there was no double meaning behind it, the colour of her teeth were only outmatched by her eyes. _Such a beautiful smile…_ he shook the rouge thoughts away and silently cursed the operations side effects, that talk with his mother couldn't come soon enough these emotions were too much for him.

"Ah so your thinking of going in through the paediatric route Hinata-chan?" questioned Tsunade as their main courses arrived.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama I really like working with children," Hinata replied with a warm smile.

"Such a motherly tone in your voice Hinata-chan," Mikoto added, "I'm sure you will become a great mother and an even greater wife," Mikoto winked as Hinata blushed a deep red and looked down at her meal.

Hanabi knew this was her only chance, glancing quickly at Itachi who was already a quarter of the way through his salad, she smiled evilly as she added, "Yeh! My nee-chan is really cute too its a mystery she doesn't have a boyfriend yet."

"HANABI!" yelled Hinata as she hoped that this would end really soon. Itachi's face looked straight at her due to her scream. "S-s-sorry," she apologised as she took a bite of her onigiri slowly.

Tsunade having nearly a lifetimes worth of experience teasing Shizune knew this was her moment, "You don't say Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan I would have thought you'd have a flock of boys running for you."

"N-nothing like t-t-hat Tsunade-s-sama, I'm nothing special," Hinata said wearily.

"Oh Hush Hinata-chan you have a great figure," Mikoto scolded the eldest Hyuuga heiress, "You know my Ita-chan is the same he has no girlfriend."

"Okaa-san…" spoke Itachi trying to interject. He was perhaps the only one who hadnt noticed Hinata's face betraying a smile at Mikoto's earlier sentence.

"Really? Hey maybe you can take Hina-nee out for a date sometime Itachi-nii," Hanabi added enthusiastically.

"Eeeep!" Hinata let out as she looked at Itachi who hadnt looked up from his plate, she was disappointed at his lack of reaction but expected this from him. She was on the other hand happy that he currently had no girlfriend.

"That's not a bad idea…" trailed off Tsunade as she finished her meal.

"I agree do you not find her cute?" asked Mikoto as she pulled Hinata's bangs from her forehead revealing her silver eyes and a very red face.

"Its not that I do not find her repulsive, but…" Itachi sighed looking for a possible way out of this converstation no amount of training would have prepared him for this.

_Yay! I'm not repulsive! W-w-wait that's not right… Its not the best but it's a start!_ Cheered Hinata in her head as she was even more smitten, her mind clearly hearing only what her heart wanted to.

"Then what is it Itachi-nii?" Hanabi asked putting on her most innocent face and even faking a near crying state.

"I do not have time Hanabi-chan," Itachi spoke coldly trying not to give in to the young girl before him who was on the verge of crying, he had caved in on numerous occasions to Yumi's tears it was his only weakness… he hoped that with his surgery complications there wouldn't be many other things unearthed.

"Oh really Ita-chan? What else do you have to do?" questioned his mother crossing her arms and placing them on the table.

Itachi was speechless he knew he had walked into that one of his own accord, had he kept his mouth shut or made up another excuse he woudn't be in this predicament. He knew when his mother wanted something she wouldn't stop until she had it, there was no one and literally no one that crossed the matriarch of the Uchiha when she had her mind set on something he knew this first hand many times when observing his mother dealing with his stubborn father.

Hinata and Hanabi for the most part were silent Hinata's eyes darting to and from Itachi and his mother.

"Well…" Asked an amused Tsunade.

"I have…" Sighing in defeat waiting a few moments to answer, "It is as you insinuated Okaa-san I have nothing to do. I would happily take Hinata-san out for a day."

Mikoto smiled as she heard Hinata and Hanabi simultaneously gasp, "That's good ita-chan but you are not asking me, ask her and do it properly as an Uchiha would." She said pointing to a nervous Hinata.

"E-e-e-ermm… this is really not necessary," started Hinata, she stopped as she heard a chair move and saw Itachi walking towards her.

Itachi knew that the faster he got this over with the better it would be for both of them; as he felt that Hinata had deeply protested the idea, he wasn't really experienced in this unless it was for an ulterior motive, usually for information or to finish off the target.

He walked up to Hinata's seat watching her as she stood to face him, his crimson eyes never leaving her clear ones, he reached for her right hand and held it up in between them with both of his. Titling his head so his hair swayed slightly he looked seductively at her and spoke in a smooth manner mimicking the way he had been taught for seduction missions, "Hinata-san would you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you on a date please."

Hinata could have never imagined that her crush, Itachi was actually asking her out! She had imagined this only in her vivid dreams and daydreaming whilst in medical classes. _He looks so c-c-cute! Wait did I just stutter in my thoughts? This isn't good I have to say something come on Hinata! You can do it tell him you want to go tell him…_

Nothing came out as Hinata opened her mouth to speak, the only sound heard were that of Hanabi and Mikoto shouting her name and Tsunades laughter as Hinata promptly collapsed in Itachi's arms.

"Geez… now I'm jealous," pouted Tsunade as she watched the young ANBU specialist who had practically proposed to Hinata cradling her tenderly in his arms, "Say Itachi-chaaaaan wanna take me out too?" she added playfully watching the look of pure confusion on his face.

"TSUNADE!" Yelled an angry Mikoto earning her a roar of laughter from her lifelong friend, as she placed her thumb on Hinata's wrist checking her pulse.

"Oh calm down I was joking… probably…" winked Tsunade puffing her large chest so Itachi could get a better look at her ample cleavage.

Hanabi was giggling at this point ignoring her elder sister who had fainted from happiness, and add to the fact she was no stranger to her sisters random collapses.

Itachi was even more lost than he was before. He prayed that his eyes got better as these adverse emotions were getting in the way of his thinking patterns, _not to mention I hadn't noticed his Hokage's chest before and… _God this needs to stop now he said subconsciously.

**Location Konohagakure Main gates.**

"Welcome to the Konoha village!" The guards saluted the two weary travellers. "Thank you," spoke a male with face makeup on he continued, "We have a summoning with the Hokage in an hour is there somewhere we can rest?"

"Yes sir, there is an inn about a quarter click and its free to all political guests feel free to stay there." Spoke the guard, as he and the other returned to their constant vigil.

"This is a change huh Nee-san, its so cool here," the boy dressed in all black spoke to his sister.

"Yeh for sure, feels good on my skin too," She spoke as she took off her head gear revealing a bright shade of blonde hair neatly tied back in to four separate short ponytails at the back of her head. She wore a white coat, with a skirt that revealed her shapely legs which had fishnet stockings covering each and tough durable brown sandals that looked like they had survived a sandstorm.

"So should we get to the inn then?"

"I'll meet you there I have something I want to take care of first," Spoke the girl heading towards the familiar chakara.

**Location Konohagakure Training Ground 2.**

Naruto was absolutely happy it wasn't everyday that he could train in peace with Sasuke, his one true friend not to mention one of the rare few who could match him in strength and endurance, and to top it all off he could show off infront of Sakura…_well that was the plan if she wasn't drooling over Sasuke in his wifebeater right now DAMN HIM! Stealing my moment to shine!_ He cursed at the thought of being out done once again. Suddenly his chakara raised a notch colour changing to a weak glow of orange, causing Kakashi and Yamato to look in his direction halting their conversation. Suddenly Naruto's concentration was shattered as he heard a loud scream.

"HEY SASUKE BRAT!" shouted the blonde haired newcomer.

Sasuke immediately recognized that voice realizing immediately that it belonged to the last person he wanted to see, _Shit it can't be her I only said that I missed her to be polite I didn't expect her to freaking show up! _He thought as he shuddered fearing to look at the origin of the voice. He always knew this little problem of his would manifest itself as a bigger threat to his life sooner or later.

"SHIT NOT YOU!" He shouted as he pointed towards the girl.

"Well I'll be damned isn't that a great way to say hello _little boy_," laughed Temari as she said the last part in a seductive voice. She slowly took her out her giant fan perched on her back.

"Forget this!" Sasuke shouted as he took off at full speed.

"Ah… why do the pretty ones have to always be so hard to get," Sighed Temari, "it won't work Sasuke where ever you go I'll find you." At this sentence Sakura's jaw hung wide open in shock.

"Hey if you are looking for him he is probably running to the top of Hokage mountain," Said Naruto exacting his revenge on his former teammate.

"Hey thanks kiddo, you are alright," Temari winked as she left in the opposite direction of Sasuke, leaving behind a very confused and shocked group of Konoha nin.

**Location Hyuuga Main house Hinata's room. **

"Hina-nee Hina-nee," called a worried Hanabi shaking her elder sister gently.

Hinata woke to her sisters gentle shaking and scanned her surroundings. She was currently on her bed, not knowing how she had gotten there or how the lunch had gone. Sensing her confusion her sister explained the afternoon's events to her rather enthusiastically.

Hinata shyly asked, "Did I say yes to him, please tell me I said yes."

"Well you kind of fainted before answering Hina-nee,"

"OH NO! he probably doesn't want to see me anymore I made a fool of myself infront of him twice now," Hinata replied hysterically on the verge of crying.

"I think he does want to see you again,"

"Really?"

"Yeh, I mean he did carry you here,"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Hinata placing her arms instinctively on her chest, her yelling alerting a nearby maid who was promptly sent away by a laughing Hanabi.

"He didn't see your room if that's what you think he just carried you here till the house then bowed and left said he would call you,"

"Wow! I can't believe this he said he w-would c-call me?"

"Yeh I'm so happy for you Hina-nee!" Hanabi exclaimed engulfing her sister in a tight hug.

"heh…heh," stammered Hinata not really knowing what to say returning the warm hug.

"So we have to get you all set up so Itachi will fall for your cute face and awesome body,"

"Really… I-I don't know I'm f-f-fat and he wouldn't want to see me, a-anyway," spoke the shy girl her body image was often the subject of ridicule by her cousin Neji and her Father as they said her chest got in the way as it was too fat and got in the way of combat. Hinata had taken it to heart and started wearing the big jacket thinking it would cover her and conceal her embarrassing figure.

Hanabi mentally slapped her forehead, "There is nothing wrong with your body, heck I bet a lot of girls would die for your figure Hina-nee you have nothing to hide!"

"Y-you think that Itachi won't think I'm f-fat?" Hinata asked meekly looking down at her chest and waist.

"I know so." Reassured Hanabi as she added turning towards her wardrobe and started shifting through her sisters clothes, "Now lets see what will you wear on your first real date, oh and Hina-nee I bought you some new shampoo which is really good for someone with your delicate hair."

**Location Konohagakure Uchiha District Medical Clinc Private Consultation Room 7**

Mikoto was happy that Itachi's eyes showed no abnormality aside from the fact they hadn't reverted to normal since the transplant. This was a problem but Itachi's stamina showed no exhaustion as any normal person who had activated the sharingan continuously for as long as he had would have died of exhaustion by now. Placing the penlight down she sat down behind the consultation desk with Itachi seated infront of her, "So you wanted to talk to me about something Ita-chan?"

"Yes okaa-san I have some very adverse complications with my surgery, it is affecting my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?"

"Yes I am experiencing thoughts and emotions that I hadn't known existed."

"Elaborate Ita-chan with examples if you can."

"Gladly, at first I noticed I had an unknown instinct to protect Hyuuga Hinata from her father. I had initially thought it was to protect a fellow villager, but the more I think about it I do not think I would have protected any other person besides Hyuuga Hinata in that situation. I have been advised to refrain from clan matters, yet I acted without reason and defied my logic, my heart rate increased akin to what I would feel in combat with the desire to protect the village."

"O…h that sounds serious Ita-chan." Said Mikoto with a knowing smirk.

"Yes okaa-san and today I noticed things I would have missed entirely as they are not relevant."

"Not relevant?"

"Yes such as Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Just call her Hinata Ita-chan drop the formalities."

"As you wish okaa-san…Hinata-san's smile was radiant and again my heart rate increased similar to what it had been when I was preventing an attack on her from her father."

"I-I see…"

"Yes and I also noticed that Hokage-sama has a very large but attractive chest region."

Mikoto started coughing harshly and made a mental note to kill her friend and the leader of the village tomorrow. "Is that so Ita-chan. I believe I know the exact reason behind the complications that are causing your lapses in judgement."

Itachi leaned forward crimson eyes focused on his mother eagerly awaiting the answer and his possible remedy.

"You are experiencing what every human goes through at some part of their natural life. I think you experienced it later than everyone else since you hadn't really had a normal childhood. You are currently experiencing the attraction towards the opposite sex," Shuddering at the thought of Tsunade trying to seduce her sweet innocent little boy she added, "and love."

"WHAT!"

"Its true tell me what do you think about Hinata-chan?"

Itachi hadn't really thought of the weak Hyuuga to be the cause of the problems he had been having. Now that he thought about it something about her made her seem to be like a cute little animal. Her pearl eyes the way she carried herself, her walk was elegant befitting the heiress of one of the most powerful clans of the village. Her smile was mesmerising, her face was unblemished her skin clean as a porcelain doll. Everything about her was simply _beautiful_…he thought to himself. Then he felt a sudden anger at her father trying to slap her, his mind instantly conjuring up an image of her father hitting her hard across the face causing her to cry, to fall to the ground in shock. Itachi felt his pent up rage emerging out of every pore on his skin. _How dare he even think about raising his hand towards Hinata!_ He was enraged his face scrunched up in disgust. The only thing that brought him out of his drunken enraged stupor was his mothers gasp.

"Ita-chan your eyes!" Mikoto shouted placing a hand on her mouth.

"Huh?" Itachi enquired.

"T-they have…," spoke an astonished Mikoto, "changed…"

**AN**

Sorry for the late update guys/gals I had said that updates would be slower during the festive seasons. I hope you enjoyed this so far and will continue to support me by reading and leaving reviews (they are the only indicators that I am doing right/wrong so help me provide a better story for you!). I would also like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a belated Christmas and happy new year.

Till next time**_._**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy the story. Sorry about the delay but I've been having some log in problems with the site I don't know if its just me or I guess maybe the site. Anyway that doesn't matter, I had a really hard but enjoyable time writing this chapter as I felt that I needed to push the couple a bit. I've been trying to keep the characters as non OOC as I can. It's a bit hard when one of your main characters is no longer living so to speak and hasn't really had much chances to show his personality. Listen to me babble on… Please enjoy the story and support me by reading and reviewing so I can tell my story better with your help!**

**Usual disclaimer I own nothing.**

The air was unmistakably chilly; the only sounds he could hear were that of the leaves rustling in the wind and the weeping of one Hyuuga heiress hovering over him trying desperately to heal him with her chakara.

He lay there with a large gaping wound to the left shoulder blade just slightly above the delt muscle which he was sure had a significant tear in it. There was no pain only an annoying stinging sensation. _Why was she crying? Hadn't she ever seen a wounded person… no it can't be that wasn't right she worked in the hospital, so why was she crying now?_ Itachi's mind was struggling to find an answer as he noticed that her hands were trembling, her petite fingers not finding a way to stabilize the bleeding.

He shifted himself slightly forward on the tree bark he was slumped over and grabbed her hands with his, her face betraying her surprise, he guided her hands with his towards the bleeding area clutching at it as he transferred his chakara into his own wound through her hands. The softness of her touch once again questioned her status as a shinobi in his mind, her slender fingers covering his wound as he could feel the back of her knuckles on his calloused palm. He closed his eyes slowly as the pain started to dissipate, and started to recall how he had gotten into this position in the first place.

**Location Konohagakure Hokage Office**

"Come in." commanded Tsunade.

Itachi walked in silently sensing the irritation in his village leader's voice. It was known that she had a temper and although he hadn't been at the receiving end of it he had seen her lash out on many an occasion. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama." Itachi greeted politely offering a respectful low bow.

"It is now that I get to look at something nice," Winked Tsunade causing Itachi to shift sloightly. He had noticed since his transfer to the reserves Tsunade had been more publicly flirtatious with him, which he didn't mind since it was pretty much par for course for the Sannin but caused his mother irritation like no other.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama, what may I do for you?" he enquired looking at her cluttered desk full of paperwork and medical texts.

_You could do many things…_she thought slyly then shook her head of such thoughts as Mikoto's image flashed in her mind, "I want you to do a simple D rank mission. Not usually what I would send you on but I thought you might like to get out for once," She turned a white sheet of rice paper folded it, placed it in a manilla envelope and promptly stamped it with the seal of the hokage. She continued as she waited for the wax to finish cooling, "I need you to deliver this very…erm important message to Kirigakure in the land of water to the Godaime."

"I accept, when do you wish me to depart."

"In two hours from now, but this isn't a solo mission Ita-chan."

"I am partnered with someone?" Itachi questioned slightly irritated by the Hokage's use of a name only his mother would call him.

"Yes I'm sending you in with a rookie medic, she could use the experience that you have and I want you to guide her whilst on the mission. Since it's a low rank I doubt you'll run into anything serious so it's the perfect opportunity for you to share some expertise with her."

"Hokage-sama with all due respect I do not have any medic experience, and I am not a reliable teacher." He said as he thought back to the numerous times when he and Sasuke would set up plans to train only for him to withdraw at the last minute due to some ANBU mission.

"Oh please don't be so modest," she exclaimed waving her hand as she inspected the envelope. "I know you are already a qualified medic nin I have seen your files, you graduated top of your class by a clear margin of 35 points over everyone else."

"I apologise for my earlier remark Hokage-sama. I will teach the best I can." He said slightly sighing internally. He hadn't really been on a team mission since he turned eighteen, so he wasn't used to having to rely on someone to cover him and vice versa there was a reason why most of the underground assassin world cowered in fear when his name was spoken. He would usually finish targets before they even knew they were dead, and leave just as silently as he had come.

"You are dismissed; your partner will be waiting for you in two hours at the front gates." Tsunade spoke not looking at him as she threw the envelope at him which he caught between his index fingers, nodded in understanding and vanished.

Tsunade shuddered as she sensed Itachi's chakara disappear. Little did he know that this mission was just a farce, the product of a losing bet with that lecherous Terumi Mei. The long ashburn haired Kage wanted to have a day with Itachi as the prize for winning…_cheating_ Tsunade thought as she reassured herself of her gambling skills. She could only imagine what the recently appointed Mizukage had in mind for the Uchiha; knowing her dirty mind nothing good would come of it, which is exactly why she had sent him with a partner to keep an eye on the perverted Kage.

Itachi was actually looking forward to a D rank mission, he hadn't been doing anything remotely challenging over the past few days, even sparring against Kakashi and Naruto at the same time proved to be a little challenge. He had noticed that since the change in his eyes he had perfect vision and aside from the problem of the Sharingan not deactivating he was more robust that ever. The only fatal complication he was forewarned was that if he did run out of stamina with his new eyes he would not have a good chance of survival since even for him the Sharingan's endurance requirement was taxing.

He walked home it was an uneventful journey for some reason the villagers had been avoiding him, nor could he blame them having an Uchiha walking around with the Sharingan activated like it was ready for combat wasn't the best of options whilst in a relatively peaceful village.

"I'm home." He announced as he placed his sandals at the entrance.

"Welcome home, Itachi-sama," greeted an elderly blonde haired maid.

"Hello Hirumi-san is any of my family at home?"

"None Itachi-sama, your father and mother are dining with the Hyuuga clan leader and your brother is out with his friends."

"Thank you can you please tell my family that I shall not be here for the next few days, I am assigned to a mission by the Hokage-sama."

"I shall…Itachi-sama would you like to eat before you leave?"

"No I am fine, thank you for asking, I have to leave now so please take care of yourself and the house." With that he bowed and left the maid commenting on his politeness.

_I wonder who my partner is_… he thought as he waited sitting on top of a rock a half an hour early just scanning the village infront of him, his crimson eyes painting every detail vividly.

He heard some murmuring behind him, sounds of soft footsteps on grass tearing him away from the view as his eyes gazed at Hyuuga Hinata who was carrying provisions a small medical satchel…_medical satchel…medi…no it can't be_ His mind linking the evidence infront of him and piecing together the final product.

"H-hello Itachi-san," Greeted a nervous Hinata. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the fateful day at the café which was two days ago, some part of her heart was still heavy as she imagined the worst…_maybe he forgot or doesn't really want to see me_ she sighed internally, but her face was still displaying her false smile she had practised since her mother's passing away.

"How are you Hyuuga-san?" he enquired in a flat tone.

"I am fine thank you, what are you doing out here Uchiha-san?"

"I am waiting for my mission partner… which judging from your attire and equipment is you." He stated pointing at her bag.

"I-I didn't k-know you were h-here for a m-mission too U-Uchiha-san." She said as she looked down at the grassy surface of the path.

"It seems we are partnered up Hyuuga-san"

"Y-yes lets do our best!" she exclaimed as she punched the air earning a raised eye brown from the raven haired shinobi.

Itachi stood up nodded and walked towards the gates, turned around and motioned for Hinata to follow as they both walked towards the land of water.

**Location North from Konohagakure Towards the Land of Water**

Hinata's mind was nowhere on the mission she had been told that she would have to support during the mission, but this was a D rank and there was no way that any grave danger would surface it was a simple delivery mission. A mission such as this was usually given to young nins in training fresh out of the academy and here she was with one of the and even arguably the strongest ninja in the village. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun that was looming over them; her mind was racing fast, her heart skipping beats as she stole glances at Itachi. Imagining what it would feel like to touch his hair which had been longer than she had last seen him, _is it even possible for someone's hair to even grow that…fast_ she thought as Itachi's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Would you like to rest here for a bit Hyuuga-san?" he asked as he spun his head around to look at the young female following him, "Your face looks a bit red I wouldn't want you to suffer from a heat stroke before we reach our destination."

Hinata was overwhelmed by his concern for her, _it could be that he doesn't want to fail the mission but he really really cares for me_…she thought as she started to poke her indexes together. She was feeling a bit ill; she had skipped out on breakfast and had a rather restless night the main cause of her unrest standing infront of her. "Y-es Uchiha-san I think it would be a good idea a-also." She replied in the positive giving him a small smile.

They both sat at the base of an oak tree amidst the forest in a small clearing just large enough for two people maybe three if the latter was a child. She was sitting mere inches away from him his shoulders almost touching her, surprisingly enough he wasn't trying to move or show any emotion.

"Hyuuga-san, you may call me by my first name if you wish… we have known each other long enough now."

"Y-yes…p-please call me Hinata also…" she replied a bit shaken by his sudden request. It was well known that no one called him by his first name besides his family, the Hokage and some select individuals.

"As you wish Hinata-san."

The sound of her name from his mouth felt just right to her, she hadn't spoken to him in private where it was just the two of them. _This is my chance! _She spoke to herself as she thought of questions to ask the Sharingan wielding heir.

"Ermmm…Itachi-san, I am sorry for having your mother force you into that date." She said getting straight to the point she could sense the air still not being cleared and that was why he didn't get back to her.

"I was not forced to do anything Hinata-san, I have free time and my clan does wish me to pursue more…how should I put this _social_ interaction with females."

"O-oh." She replied as her head sunk lower, it hit her hard that he only did it because he was being forced indirectly by his clan, she wasn't someone that would fit his high calibre anyway he was more or less untouchable and she well… Hinata couldn't think of anything at this point as she could feel her heart collapsing this familiar feeling resurfaced when she last saw Naruto with Sakura at a Chunin gathering.

"Stop it."

"E-excuse m-me?" she asked as her head shot up only to meet his blood red eyes swirling around the iris.

"Stop whatever incorrect thoughts you have in your head this moment." He said sternly. "I didn't choose you just because you were there or I was forced, such nonsensical thoughts are below you Hinata-san."

"I-I-I," she spoke stuttering incoherently thinking maybe the Sharingan gave him the power to read her mind.

Itachi now gave her his full undivided attention, "You are a strange one…you have the potential to be a great person. I have yet to meet someone who has far greater compassion for life than someone such as yourself, I find you funny at times and above all I am interested in you…Hinana-chan." He spoke as he did something very uncharacteristic for the eldest Uchiha heir he reached out to cup her reddening cheek, his palm heated up at the contact with her unnaturally white skin.

Hinata was so close to fainting but her sheer will power keeping her stable…well that and the need to not look weak infront of Itachi again…and he called me _Hinata-chan!_ She squealed in her mind at the passionate choice of suffix to her name, _why did this feel so right… how come I am afraid…why should I be afraid of him?_

Hinata placed her own hand on his leaning her face closer, her soft palm resting on his hand as she rubbed his hand a bit gaining a rare blush from Itachi. The air around suddenly got heavier, the noises of nature around them faded away for this moment in time they were the only two people in the forest.

"Itachi-san…" she spoke her voice heavy and filled with sadness as she closed her eyes, "I've…loved before and I've l-lost…I-I'm afraid t-that I will be hear-rt broken a-again"

Itachi was surprised to say the least, her voice seemed so burdened…_Were the Hyuuga even supposed to have such emotions? _His mind enquired as he felt something wet underneath his palm on her cheek. A stray tear flowed down her impeccable face.

Hinata felt bare infront of him, here she was emptying her heart to someone who she was sure was way above her level, _He must think I'm really weak but I can't help it my heart really really hurts right now I…! _ Her thoughts cut off as she felt her body pulled towards him, his chin resting above her head, his breathing slow…she could feel his heart beating steadily in contrast her heart rate was galloping at a frightening pace. His masculine smell invading her senses, her mind as he spoke in a dark tone.

"Hinata… I promise you that if you accept me I will spoil you so badly you will never remember any heartbreak ever again." His voice laced with emotion as he shifted her so he could look into her pearl white eyes.

Hinata was dumbstruck, Itachi seemed so human right now far from the legendary killing machine the village had made him out to be. He seemed caring and for some reason she felt he was taking a big risk showing her this vulnerable side to him.

Her face was red her eyes swelling up from the tears, as Itachi stared into her opaque eyes as he got closer to her. His face watching in amusement as she blushed an even deeper colour of red than his eyes.

Their lips meet in a gentle exchange, her eyes shut as his lips gently brushed past hers. His free hand lifting her chin to deepen the kiss, Hinata was now in an absolutely blissful state her inexperience showed as she clumsily returned the kiss, accidentally flicking her tongue against his front teeth as if to request entrance. Which Itachi took as a sign of acceptance and allowed her to enter his mouth, her wet tongue entwining with his as she muffed an inaudible sigh of content into his mouth. Her mouth felt so soft and smooth to Itachi he had never experienced such pleasure in a simple kiss, Itachi gently guided her tongue back into her mouth as he flicked the roof of her mouth feeling her shudder at the motion.

They both broke for air as Hinata opened her eyes panting fast and hard. She realized suddenly that Itachi's eyes had never closed nor left her face. As if sensing her confusion he smiled, "I wanted to engrave every last detail of you into my memory."

"I-Itachi-san y-your really m-mean,"

"I know." He replied smiling as his facial features expanded making him seem almost serene.

Hinata's heart was thumping loudly like a war drum she was sure that if he could he would hear it, his face was still in close proximity to hers and she could still feel his taste in her mouth. Her stomach was empty her mind blank save for thoughts of Itachi…_was this how it felt to want someone and in turn to be wanted back by them?_ She thought as Itachi spoke leaning close enough to touch her nose.

"Hinata…you are very… _delicious_," he spoke in a sexy tone the latter part of the sentence causing her to tense up as he leaned right on her face and placed a trail of gentle butterfly kisses from her cheek to her collar bone, she unconsciously titled her head as she closed her eyes in bliss allowing him access to her neck. He kissed her right below her ear scraping the top edges of his canines as he went lower towards her shoulder earning a soft moan from her. He gently pushed some of her silky hair which strangely smelt like fresh strawberries, to reach slightly behind her shoulder.

"I-Itachi…I-I have n-n *moan* n-o e-experience i-i-n things like this," she rasped between moans audibly enjoying what the older shinobi was making her feel, her hands now locked in his raven mane as she buried her fingers into his hair.

Itachi sucked at her lower neck a bit, and with a popping sound he leaned off her viewing the mark he had left as he spoke, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything you are not comfortable with Hinata-chan, besides you were the one moaning, I couldn't help myself. Hearing your cute voice was too much even for me." Hinata was shocked as she opened her mouth as he captured it with a quick kiss.

"Y-You really are m-mean Itachi-kun!" she exclaimed as she was disappointed that he left her mouth so quickly.

"We can't continue anyway, we are still on a mission, besides I respect you too much to try anything."

Hinata smiled at the sincerity in his voice, if it were possible she felt that if she wasn't in love before she had fallen for him even more now, like a bird that flew too close to the sun she had fallen for him…she didn't care if she got burned she would endure it only to be with him.

"I will apologise for doing that however I realise it was too fas…" his voice cut off as Hinata's slender fingers reached to his mouth her soft touch effectively cutting him off.

"N-no I w-wanted you to…I am g-glad my first k-k*blush* kiss was with you."

Itachi could hardly believe it, he had thought she would atleast have had a boyfriend in the past, or atleast kissed she was the same age as his brother and well Sasuke was more knowledgeable in these things than her…_perhaps she hadn't been on seduction missions_ he thought as he held her hand away from his mouth and spoke, "I am glad…however I do not apologise for what I am about to do next."

"H-Huh!" exclaimed Hinata as he engulfed her in a tight hug. Her heart leapt as she returned the embrace enjoying every second of it. The forest suddenly came back to life as the noises of the insects; the gentle breeze and the wildlife came back disturbing the private universe they had been in for the last few moments.

She felt Itachi tense up as he left her embrace, leaving her confused and disorientated. He spoke silently placing a hand covering her mouth "Prepare yourself Hinata-chan we have four unknown shinobi heading for our direct location."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the surrounding area as Itachi's eyes never left the direction he was looking at his tomoe spinning faster, and sure enough speeding towards them were four shinobi clad in all black assassin gear.

"What do we do Itachi-san?" she asked as she reached for her medic bag and checked the inventory.

"Simple we wait and see if they will pass or are hostile, if the latter we intercept and take the best course of action."

The three sound ninja were rushing toward the land of the water to get to the village hidden in the mist. When one of them overheard some rustling in the trees their orders were to take out anyone who saw them as this was a completely covert mission. It wasn't long before they sensed two chakaras one male the other female, a couple maybe too bad it was their misfortune that today they would both have to die atleast they would go together.

They surrounded the tall male and one of the shinobi snickered at the cowering female behind him. "It's a shame you are here," one of the Assassins laughed, "we are going to send you and your girlfriend to hell itself."

"Hey Twelve isn't that the Sharingan in that kid's eyes," spoke the shorter of the four.

"You're right Thirteen and this girl here has the Byakugan, wow! Hey we must be in luck cause we have here the two rarest Kekkei Genkai landing right in to our lap!" shouted the shinobi who was referred to as twelve.

"Heh they look so weak, we don't need all of us here, I'll carry on with the mission you guys can catch up to me later." A female voice spoke as one of the assassins sped off.

"Whatever the less there are means the more for me, hey kids I'm Ten and I'll gladly be taking your eyes back to our boss," gruffed one of the large built shinobi.

Itachi weighed his options carefully he could take them all out if he wanted but the man variable to this fight was right behind him. He had to make sure that three things happened; one the safety of any and all comrades, two the extermination of all enemies to Konoha and lastly the extraction of information from said enemies. The only complication now was how Hinata would play her part in this battle, he had some doubts on her fighting ability already since their last spar and he already knew his presence probably would hinder her capabilities.

"Hyuuga-san, are you fit to engage in combat?" he enquired using her last name so as to not give anyway her status.

"Y-yes Uchiha-san I am," Came the reply as she shifted to stand side by him ready to take on the combatants eyeing them down.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" shouted Ten, "You're nothing but two punk kids, you think you can defeat us Sound nin!"

"Hey great going there genius might as well tell them your real name and address while you are at it," laughed Twelve.

Knowing they were the nin from Orochimaru's old village changed everything he needed one alive or atleast in a state where he could extract information.

"Forget this nonsense lets just get it over and done with," said Ten as he removed kunai and got ready to aim them at the Konoha nin.

With a flash the two others jumped at them, Itachi immediately the target of both Thirteen and Twelve as he dodged a kick and parried a punch straight to his face.

Hinata leapt into the air to dodge the incoming kunai and thre back a kunai of her own at the owner of the offending weapon, Ten laughed as he deflected it and delivered a roundhouse to her stomach sending her falling towards the tree where she had shared her first intimate moment with Itachi.

Itachi heard her cry but knew that at the end of the day he had to trust in her abilities as his hands were full at the moment. Underneath his right sleeve he shot a black mamba snake to constrict one of the Nin he remembered called Thirteen. He swiftly turned around as the other ninja make some hand signals and shot a blast of sound vibrations from his hands straight at Itachi, _not good… _he thought as he spun at the last minute watching the bark of a nearby tree shattering into tiny pieces.

Hinata was slightly dazed as the impact of the fall had hit her a little above her torso, the attacker was now directly above her. Her jacket was also slightly torn revealing some of her cleavage causing Ten to gaze indecently at her chest, as if on reaction she put her arm on her chest in disgust.

"Hey guys, this one is quite the looker, I say we keep her alive for fun later," he shouted to his companions eyes still trained on Hinata.

"BYAKUGAN!" screamed Hinata signally the activation of her bloodline her eyes immediately expanded slightly, veins bulging with enhanced chakara coursing rapidly to her eyes as she saw a full 360 degree of vision around her and her opponents chakara pathway.

Itachi looked at her with the Sharingan sensing the increase of chakara in her system he smiled as now he could finish playing with his opponents.

"Hey pay attention fool!" shouted the irritated sound nin.

"I will give you one chance to surrender," Itachi spoke calmly.

"Ok," Said Thirteen laughing, "No I don't think so kid."

Sighing Itachi took out his Katana and steadied it infront of him. Took off in the direction of Thirteen the sound nin's head slowly sliding off his neck as a mountain of blood erupted from his now headless body, causing Twelve to scream out in disgust as some of his comrades blood hit him.

"U-uchiha-san…" Hinata spoke silently as she witnessed Itachi in his element.

"Hey bitch! I'm still here!" shouted Ten as he impaled her with a kunai laughing at her scream.

Itachi watched as Ten impaled Hinata on her forearm disabling her left arm, thankfully he had missed any vital organs. _I have to finish this and finish it fast he spoke_ to himself as he saw Ten reading his large knife to take out a wide eyed Hinata.

In a split second the knife was speeding straight for Hinata's head but all it found was Itachi's shoulder as he took the hit for Hinata his other shoulder against her chest as he stood directly between the two. "I-Itachi…"He heard as he faced a teary eyed Hinata knife still logged about seven inches deep in his delt.

She said his name, that meant only one thing none of the attackers would survive now that they knew who he was, he could see from the corner of his eye one of them was getting ready to retreat. "Hinata close your eyes and do not open them till I say so." He commanded her as he observed her obediently covering her eyes with her hands.

"Now gentlemen," he spoke turning to the two shocked nin, "Where were we?"

The sound nin had heard of the name Uchiha Itachi they had to leave now and they had to do it fast, unfortunately for them they weren't staring into the eyes of the Sharingan but someone entirely different. Itachi's eyes changed once again the once three tomoe spinning in his eyes changed to that of a pentagonal shape with three claw shaped appendages all forming a triangular shape. The right pentagram spinning anticlockwise a contrast to his left which spun clockwise, they watched in horror as he silently whispered, "Tsukiyomi."

Hinata was scared not of the sound nin but of what Itachi would do to them, just because he had allowed her a moment of weakness didn't mean he wasn't the ANBU he ranked as. She had known ANBU to be ruthless and wouldn't stop till either their target was dead or they were. She suddenly heard blood cuddling screams and two loud thumps. She was shivering at this point her mind only on Itachi and the fear that he might have no survived.

"Hinata-chan… Open your eyes," Itachi spoke gently as he brushed some of her hair out of the way.

She moved her hands away and opened her eyes as white eyes meet with those warm crimson ones of his, she couldn't help but throw herself at him in a tight hug which ended before it began as Itachi stopped her signaling at the Knife still lodged in his shoulder.

Not even looking at the dismembered sound nin behind him, she lead him to a tree bark and began to work on removing the foreign item from his body and healing his wound.

Itachi was amused at her actions as he could tell she was nervous at touching him, even though they shared a kiss before. _What a strange girl _he thought as he readied himself for the pain that was sure follow as Hinata nodded and swiftly removed the knife.

"I-I am sorry Itachi-san you w-were hurt because of m-me," she shakly said as she applied some of her chakara to stop the bleeding.

"No I wasn't I was hurt because of my own actions… and I regret none of them." He said gently offering her a reassuring smile.

Hinata smiled brightly at his statement, he had a way of making her feel better about everything and most importantly about herself something she hadn't felt since Naruto rejected her. Funnily enough that space that once housed Naruto in her heart was quickly being replaced by the Uchiha infront of her. Hinata was truly happy, and the tears that flowed down her face were proof of her joy at being wanted for once.

"Hinata, here let me help you," Itachi spoke as he placed his hands over her, "Then we rest for the night and continue our mission tomorrow."

"Y-yes," Hinata said as she tensed at his touch. _This day has been one of the best in a very long time_ she thought as the feelings of heartbreak as he promised were slowly being expelled from her heart.


End file.
